


没有明天

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 填旧坑。第六章开始是新的。故事其实很简单，一个被变态看中长相的小孩子（不是很小）被拖回家囚禁，这俩人的日常。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

吴世勋迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，只觉得一片朦胧的红光，影影绰绰的在眼前晃，喉咙很干，他试着咽了口唾沫，只觉得一阵干疼，喉咙里完全没有一点润滑，他只有半张着嘴小口喘气。

视野里除了黑暗，只有一片灼人的红光，像个鬼影飘飘荡荡，热浪向他脸上扑来，他下意识躲了一下。

他想，我是死了吗，这里是地狱吗，不对，不知道有没有地狱，反正终于是死了，死了就好，我终于死了，太好了。

他想到这不禁勾起嘴角来，前程往事一笔勾销，他感到前所未有的轻松，似乎身体都轻了很多，渐渐要离开地面飞到空中……

他动了一下，但是动不了。

“呦，醒了？”

有人说话，是谁。

他眼前的红光渐渐分开，散成无数星星点点，却还是摇摆不定，一会儿拼命向上拉长像个吊死鬼，一会儿快速向两边撕开，他想闭上眼睛，看着头昏。

“喂。”

这声音似乎不太高兴。

他试着向声源看去，却什么都看不到，仍然是一片沉重的黑，不知道是不是他看得久了产生了幻觉，他竟然慢慢看到了一点轮廓，那个轮廓……似乎像个人……

吴亦凡拿着一叠黄纸凑近蜡烛点燃，火将要烧到手的时候就扔在脚边。房间里没有风，几张黄纸烧得很快，片刻地上就只有一堆带着火星的灰。

吴世勋如遭雷击，又像是被人硬灌了一桶冰水，五脏六腑都凉到麻木。

他还活着，他还在吴亦凡的家里，他出不去，别人也看不到他，除了吴亦凡，他接触不到任何活物，他还没死，他却觉得自己早就死了。

“看样子休息的不错？梦到什么了？讲给我听听。”

吴世勋牙关咬得死死的，狠狠瞪着他，全身肌肉都绷紧了。这是人在紧张的时候下意识防备的姿态，这是本能，但是又有什么用呢。

吴亦凡最喜欢欣赏他这样气的凶凶的样子，一副英气又精致的眉毛跨在他高耸的眉骨上，眉头向中间皱起，眉尾又细又长，深入到两边的发鬓，小嘴也抿的很紧，这时他的下巴没那么长，脸颊也没那么瘦，从美学的角度来说，他生气时的脸十分漂亮，而且他聚拢的眉，和警惕的眼神，都让吴亦凡觉得很可爱。他总是觉得，吴世勋是不应该这样的，小姑娘似的脸，露出了这样具有侵略性的表情，让他觉得十分可笑，可是那样的脸构造这样的表情又确实漂亮，他自然喜欢。而且，就算他生气了，他对他摆出这副表情，以为自己看起来很凶恶，具有十足的侵略性和攻击性，简直在说着“别乱来啊”，可是一点用处都没有，该乱的还得乱，该来的跑不掉。

“不说啊，”他轻笑了一声，却像在威胁，“行。”

他有条不紊的烧着手边的黄纸，也不一起烧了，非要几张几张的烧，急死人了。

吴世勋心里似万鼓齐擂，他下意识咽了下，嗓子还是干得发紧，简直比他被强奸时的屁股还要干。

他不安的向四下望望，其实什么都没看到眼里去，心里只在一刻不停的想，他在我面前烧纸干什么啊……

你看看，这个吴亦凡，多坏啊，竟然在人家面前烧黄纸，黄纸是烧给死人的，还在房里烧，明显的不怀好意嘛。

“今天是我妈忌日。”他出声把吴世勋吓了一跳。

“我妈对我很不好，平时也不管我，管我只有打我的时候，我还有个弟弟，他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他……”他絮絮叨叨的说，内容也没什么可听的，无聊死了，但是听在吴世勋耳里又是另一回事了。

吴世勋想，怪不得呢，这么对我，他性格这么奇怪，原来是有原因的啊，原来他身世这么凄惨，看来他也挺可怜的。

对啦，再加把力，说不定人家就要乖乖把手伸到你面前，撅着小嘴说，你把我绑起来吧，你想做什么就做什么吧。不过现在已经绑起来了。

他还在说，“……我是盼着她早点死的，可真死了又觉得……”说到这，他停下来抹了抹眼角，光线昏暗，鬼知道有没有泪，“哎，她到底是我妈啊。”

吴世勋听到他说盼他娘早点死心里又是一惊，他现在就像是只兔子，耳朵一拽就能整个拎在手上，手脚着不了地，叫还叫不出，他必须要趁着还没被拎起来看准时机跳一跳。

吴亦凡说完了自己的过去，看向吴世勋，眉毛压得很低，眼睛从下面看上来，双眼皮几乎盖去一半，“你说呢。”

你自己说就说，干什么还非得问别人一句，人家多无辜。而且这问题有意义吗，你说呢，说个屁，说得好能把人放了吗？不能。不能还问。

吴世勋被他这么盯着很不自然——虽然他早被吴亦凡看光了，身体各个部分也都细细研究过了，但是经没经历过是一回事，习不习惯又是另一回事——左看看，右看看，视线飘忽不定，他这才注意到地上有很多蜡烛，而且是红烛。不过不是结婚用的大红喜烛，而是祭祖或是拜灶王爷时插在香炉两边的蜡烛，又细又短，小小一根，红彤彤的，上下都有内芯突出，放在地上是站不稳的，看样子是吴亦凡切过了，一个个的更是又小又短，密密麻麻摆在地上，晃得时候烛光一起摇曳，幸亏现在吴世勋坐着，站着看一会儿也要坐下来，晃得眼花。

他想起来现在好像是在室内，他小心的瞄了眼紧闭的门窗，想，怎么会有风呢，我也没觉得有风啊，窗子也都关得好好的，风扇没开，空调也没开，风从哪里来。

他缩了缩脚，他脚边都是短小的蜡烛，火焰一边向左边倒一边向右边倒，像个摇头晃脑念经的小和尚，他总觉得要烧到他了。

他嗫嚅着开口，“你……为什么要点这么多蜡烛啊……”声音很哑，刚开口的时候只有嘴在动，听不到声音。

吴亦凡一脸满不在乎，“我妈死了，烧点纸不应该吗。”

“但是……这也太多了吧……”他说话总是小心翼翼，只是一句陈述也带着打商量的语气。

“我喜欢。”他回答得很干脆。

早该知道他是这种人。吴世勋闭上嘴，不出声。

他缓了点神，觉得鼻下人中那凉凉的，是不是流鼻血了，最近上火了吧，也是，每天这么心惊胆战的，但是他看不到，手被绑住也摸不到，他低下头，没有血滴下来，他舔了舔上唇，也没有铁锈的味道。

吴亦凡打开旁边放着的一瓶桶装酒的盖子，但是在做一系列动作的时候他的眼睛依然死死盯着吴世勋，他微颔首，这样看起来有些吊眼梢，有些邪气，不像个好人。

“喂，看这。”

他不总是这么叫吴世勋，这很没有礼貌，而且很像个小混混，吴世勋的名字取得很好，他也乐意叫，他也不想让他误会他不叫他名字是因为记不住，怎么可能呢，吴世勋还没认识他的时候这个名字就已经被他念过千百回了。他这么叫他就是想引起他注意，而且表明自己心情不太好，你最好立刻看过来，对我百分之百关注，不然我就会心情更不好，做出什么事来可不敢保证了。

吴世勋看过去，立刻全身缩得更紧，不住的向床尾靠，但是他周围都是蜡烛，他往后靠又差点碰倒蜡烛，只能竖起腿，像个小姑娘似的把腿并在胸前。

他很紧张，吴亦凡都看得清清楚楚的，他的小屁股都缩得很紧，还在小幅度的颤抖，他并拢的脚尖伸开又卷起，一只脚搭着另一只脚，时不时的互相摩擦着。

吴亦凡真想把他那双小脚捧到手里小心的把玩，把他缩紧的脚尖一个一个扒开，贴在自己火热的胸膛上，抚摸着他细嫩的脚踝，一手握着都有余，然后他可以就这样抓住他两侧的脚踝，趁他不注意，猛地向两边打开，身子向前倾嵌进他细长的双腿中，探入他大腿深处，他一定会拼命挣扎，他就箍住他的臀，把他的腿折起来，架在自己的肩上，亲吻他的腿，感受他的颤抖，听他尖叫，想听到他的尖叫……

吴亦凡晃了晃酒桶，手轻轻一挥就将酒桶打翻在地。

吴世勋闻到空气中渐渐充满劣质酒精的气味，他想躲开，可是躲不开，他看着酒流动的方向，离蜡烛越来越近，蜡烛的光摇摆不定，他的头渐渐的一下向左一下向右，幅度渐渐大了起来，速度也加快了。

“不……不要……你疯了吗……”他在慌乱中下意识的讲出人在这种情况下最可能讲出的话，也是最可能激怒吴亦凡的话，他残存的一点理智提醒他意识到这个错误，他连忙改口弥补，“你也会死的……”

吴亦凡脸抬起来，嘴角的弧度越来越大，依然目不转睛的盯着吴世勋，又开了一桶酒，向前一推酒就咕咚咕咚涌了出来。

吴世勋受不了了，他大声尖叫起来，但是他声音的音调并不高，而且现在他的嗓子很干，开始他根本叫不出，叫喊压在胸口压得他差点昏过去，他张着口只喘出几口嗓子眼里带血味的气，但是他除了叫想不到要干别的，他快崩溃了，他唯一的念头就是尖叫，生理上也告诉他发泄出来，叫是叫出来了，没有一声完整的，像是丝织物被手硬生撕开，非常刺耳，他叫不出声的时候就不断大口喘气，听着不像是喘气，倒像是在往回倒气。

吴亦凡似乎还嫌不够，站起来拎起一桶酒向地上倒，浇熄了好多蜡烛，吴世勋身上都湿了，他一碰到酒就直打颤，尖叫里渐渐带了哭声。

……蜡烛灭了？

吴世勋似乎想到什么念头，流萤一般飞在空中，一明一灭，近在咫尺却抓不住。

蜡烛能灭吗？

当然能灭，风吹，没风；水浇，可那是酒啊。

吴亦凡举着空桶大笑，笑得都弯下了腰，静谧的房间里只有他一个人狂妄的笑声，吴世勋几乎屏住呼吸，连喘息声都没有。

他把空桶朝下倒置，向吴世勋示意，吴世勋只愣愣看着他的动作，半天嘴里发出一句疑惑的单字节音，把吴亦凡急得不行。

他干脆拿起一支蜡烛摁在地上的液体中，蜡烛立刻熄灭了。

“水啊。”语气里隐约有点恨铁不成钢。

吴世勋只会跟着重复，水啊，不过只是动了动嘴，没发出声音。

他的脑子就跟生了锈似的，动一下要用掉半桶润滑油，不知过了多久才慢慢反应过来，哦……水啊……

他从地上抬起眼看向吴亦凡，嘴里还在重复，“是水啊。”声细如蚊。

吴亦凡点点头，“对，水啊，你蠢啊。”半边嘴角翘起来。

吴世勋的声音渐渐大起来，大到和平常说话声量相似，脸上表情依旧如同懵懂幼儿不懂世事般，得到吴亦凡的肯定，眉头却开始有向中间聚拢的意向。

吴亦凡站起身，双手撑在膝盖，细细观察吴世勋的一举一动，却发现他皱起眉，撅起嘴，鼻翼也一缩一缩的，他侧身靠在床尾那一根孤独的柱子上，竟然哭了。

他又觉得神奇又觉得欣喜。他就是要看他哭。还真的这么容易就让他得手了，太顺利了，不费吹灰之力。

他踢翻了地上的蜡烛，向吴世勋走去，他走到吴世勋面前，依旧站着弯下上半身，单手撑在膝盖上，他碰了碰吴世勋，“至于吗？”

他竟然这么问，他明明是故意的，他就是抱着这样的目的，事后还要装什么无辜，太不是个东西了。

吴世勋小声的啜泣，他的手被捆在身后，不能擦擦泪，连遮一下都不行，一张哭得梨花带雨的脸就这样暴露在人前。吴亦凡想，还好现在只有他一个人，要是有其他人在，看到吴世勋现在这副尊荣，他准要发疯了，他真想抠掉那些人的眼睛，扔在地下狠狠踩烂，再把吴世勋锁起来，一遍遍的鞭打他，惩罚他，他怎么能这么不小心就把自己这个样子让别人看到，这是上帝的恩赐，是魔鬼的交易，不，这什么都不是，这是他吴亦凡的特权，是他的专属，连吴世勋本人都享受不到的，让他一人霸占了，这是世间的公理，从混沌初开时就早已定下的。

他眼睛红红的，眼睛下面带着一圈青黑，像上好的烟熏妆，平增一丝妩媚。他的上下眼睑到了眼尾交界处有一块凹处，清泉一般的泪水就汇聚在里面，盛到装不下时就顺着睫毛流下来，他的皮肤可真是细腻平滑啊，泪水从他脸上流下没有一点阻力，一直流到下巴，在他的下颚骨停留半刻，吴亦凡舔了舔唇，他可真想舔上去啊，他能这么做吗，这是个密闭的房间，只有他和吴世勋两个活物，吴世勋被绑在他的床尾，有什么事是他不能做的？只有他不想做的，没有不能做的。

他吻住吴世勋下颚停留的泪，还伸出舌头狠狠吸住那块皮肤，仿佛要吸出血来，他狠狠抱住吴世勋，箍着他的腰，完全不顾要把腰勒断。他跪在地上，弯下腰，双腿笔直，渐渐拱起背，裆下也渐渐拱高。

吴世勋被他碰到的那一刹那被惊得差点跳了起来，但是他跳不起来，他还是只能被他抓在手里，他现在的神经无比脆弱，他突然叫出声来，眼泪也像开了闸似的涌出来，一道道冲刷过他漂亮的脸，流到吴亦凡的嘴里。

他不住的挣扎，前后不停摇动，脚也一下下踏在地上，但借不到力，他整个身子都几乎被吴亦凡箍在怀里，他除了接受，没什么能够成功。

吴亦凡也很想尖叫，他想朝着名山大川高歌，对江河湖海呼喊，他想用人类最原始的方式，他要对着这浩瀚的宇宙，广阔的苍穹，叫出他蓬勃的欲望。

换句话说，他爽得不得了，他快爽死了。

他爽的时候从来不会考虑别人的感受，等他松开吴世勋的时候，他已经不挣扎了，也不出任何声音，只靠在他的肩上，他看不到他的脸。

他把吴世勋推开一段距离，依然看不清他脸的全貌，他的头发散落在额前，一段时间未打理已经盖住眼睛，吴亦凡只是看到不断有小溪似的清泉从墨似的的发下流出来，一直流到刚才被他咬得有些红肿的下颚。

吴世勋舔了舔唇，尝到一股酒味，他耸耸鼻子，酒味依然没散。他在膝盖上蹭了蹭人中，他一直觉得凉凉的，但是没有流血。他伸长舌头舔了舔上唇周围，猛然醒悟，半含着泪可怜的看着吴亦凡。

吴亦凡微笑着说：“笨蛋。”

吴世勋眨眨眼，简直在委屈的说，你看你，怎么这样。

吴亦凡揉揉他的头，“真是蠢得可爱。”

吴世勋的牙关咬得紧紧的，这位气得要死了，那边倒是开心得很，这公平吗。他更生气了。又气又委屈的，差点要再哭一场暴风雨了。

“来，亲一个。”

吴亦凡靠过去凑近他的脸，吴世勋自然向后躲，但是躲不开，两片又薄又小的嘴唇被吴亦凡含在嘴里反复吮吸，人中上涂的酒精被吴亦凡舔的差不多了，分开的时候人中那已经不凉了，变得热乎乎的，他以为自己又流鼻血了。

他很愤愤然，非要维持一脸很不高兴的样子，虽然这也没什么用，但是他就是要甩脸色给吴亦凡看，这是他仅有的权利。吴亦凡也挺喜欢看的，他生气的样子很好看。

“生气吗？”

废话。吴世勋盯着右后方的地面，冷哼一声。

“肚子饿吗？”

吴世勋抬起头，又狠狠低下头。

这个家伙，真是太坏了。

“吃饭吗？”

吴世勋不应。

“不吃我就走了？”吴亦凡一步三回头，吴世勋那边没有一点动静。

他把饭菜放在床头，向后瞄一眼，“走了。”

“等下。”其实吴世勋具体说什么他并听不清，只是含在嘴里乱哼了两声，他猜测是这个意思。

到底沉不住气，这鱼太好钓了。

“有事快说。”

吴世勋摇了摇肩，这个动作可真嗲到好处，小女生穿着学生服撒娇的样子都没他标准，虽然这不是他的本意。他每次做这种无关紧要的动作时在吴亦凡眼里看来就是这个样子的。

他有点委屈的说：“松开。”

“你不是不吃饭吗？松开干嘛？”

真是的，一点台阶都不给。

吴世勋拿眼睛瞪他，更显得他一双眼睛黑白分明。

“好啦。”吴亦凡笑着过来抱他，“吃完饭，洗完澡，我们就可以睡觉了。”

吴世勋被他抱着平放在床上，绳子松开也不挣扎也不跑开，眼睛看着天花板，神色如常，“我不想和你一起睡。”声音不大，也不十分小。

“不行。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

吴亦凡抱着吴世勋坐在盛满水的浴缸里，他们已经洗过澡了，装上衣服后又重新变得湿透。这不是吴世勋的要求，他早已不明白吴亦凡脑子里装的是什么，可能他从来就没明白过，是的，没有一个人能知道吴亦凡想些什么。他也不想知道了，连问一句都懒得问。

吴亦凡个子还要高一点，腿放不直，弯曲着搭在浴缸外沿，偶尔踩进水里来摩挲吴世勋的脚背。吴亦凡的脚底有一些茧，在吴世勋细嫩的脚背皮肤上摩擦的触感让他不太受得了，很细微的感受，从脚底开始向上攀爬，浴缸里的水是温热的，随着他的动作在微微流动，在他的皮肤上延展，在他的肢体上抚摸，吴世勋不能不承认这也是一种性骚扰。

还好吴亦凡并不是那么执着于他的脚，起码现在是这样。

他的关注点转向吴世勋的手。

手比较近，伸手就能碰到，大概是这个理由。毕竟吴世勋的脚并不比手长得差一些。

吴亦凡捧着吴世勋的一只手，举高迎着灯光。他把他的手张开，对着光线，好像这样能够把他的手看穿一样，看看里面装着是珍珠还是宝石，血管里流动的是奶还是酒。需要怎样的喂养才能长出这样一个奇妙的人，他想知道。

吴世勋身上穿的是和吴亦凡一样的白衬衫亚麻裤，扣子从第一个扣到最后一个，但是衬衫本就偏大，他不觉得紧。

他和吴亦凡贴的紧密无缝，和吴亦凡相触的地方就要再滚烫一点，热水的热气已经慢慢散了，他觉得水已经开始有些冷了。

他庆幸还好穿着衣服，他对于和吴亦凡的亲密行为还是非常抵触。

吴亦凡把他的手放下，他的手连忙钻到水底下，在他眼皮底下，尽量不引起注意的，反复清洗他的手。

他真把自己当成个冰清玉洁的仙子了，他比这脏的时候有的是呢。他干净的时候是无暇的，肮脏的时候也是赏心悦目的，他怎样都是漂亮的。天是蓝的，云是白的，泥是黑的，精液也是白的，只是不那样明亮和实在，吴亦凡投下的影子是灰色的，所有物体的颜色都投射在他的身体上，映在他洁白的脸上，道道光影过去，他不动，物动，影颤，风吹，只是他那颗弱小又珍贵的心脏外的虚空，他闭上眼，一切风吹影动过去，就都没存在过，什么都没留下。

吴亦凡的手缓缓、缓缓的爬上他的躯体，先接触衣物，吴世勋几不可察的抖了一下，滚烫的温度从还未真实触及的地方就传了过来，他大口吸了一口气，他向后仰着头，抬高脖子，平时看的不太清楚的喉结轮廓也能观察的细致。这趟澡洗的时间太长了。

吴亦凡从表面趋于深入，比吴世勋要大得多的手略过他的手臂，轻抚他的腰部，伸入到他和衣物之间，把整个手掌与他的身体贴合，密不透风。

吴亦凡在感受，感受着比他的体温低得多、甚至比水温还要凉的皮肤的温度，吴世勋身上仿佛连带着许多独特的性质，这种独特的构造决定了许多不变却少见的性质，比如他的体表温度似乎永远高不起来，比如他的皮肤被风怎样吹被雨怎样淋都是细腻柔软的，他的肉质看起来永远是多汁的。

“哎，你这里有颗痣。”

吴世勋背对着他，并不知道吴亦凡说的是哪里，他也并不在乎，也许他自己都不知道自己视线所不能及的地方是不是有颗痣。吴亦凡在他耳旁轻声说话的时候，他觉得半边脸似乎都麻了。

吴亦凡伸出舌头在他耳廓舔了一下。那边应该就是他所说的有痣的地方。

吴世勋全身都绷了起来，他闭上眼睛，努力的忍受着。

他想要尖叫。如果他可以的话，他全天基本上十八个小时都会在重复这种大量消耗体力的劳动。

他觉得屁股底下一片热意传上来。

他在忍耐，“吴亦凡，你别在浴缸里尿。”

“嗯？”这是吴亦凡的回应。

吴世勋向下看，看不到。他是躺着的，身体挡住了大半视线。

吴亦凡抱着他一起半坐了起来。吴亦凡右手拿着打火机点着火，离吴世勋的脸越来越近，吴世勋对这种火光似乎依然心有余悸，他的脸向右边扭，被吴亦凡的手臂箍住，向左边扭，是吴亦凡的脸，他不会笨到这种程度。

打火机离他那张被水浸湿的脸越来越近，他脸上的不知道是水还是泪，总之十分楚楚可怜，烧坏了是非常可惜的。火苗绕过了他，不知道有没有烧到他的头发，因为他动都不敢动，他没办法注意旁边发生的事。

吴亦凡呼出一口烟，把打火机扔到一边。吴世勋依然觉得十分危险，周围都是水。他已经来不及为自己又一次被戏耍而生气了，逗弄他，让他神经紧张，让他情绪波动，是吴亦凡每一刻都在抓紧时间做的事。

吴世勋低头看到自己张开的大腿下方，有一丝丝白色絮状物飘在水中，他相信自己屁股底下现在就应该被射满了这种东西。而他没有精力去责怪吴亦凡，跟他闹脾气，因为他震惊的发现——他的下体所在的那片布料是被撑开的。

他觉得被背叛，他的身体竟然背叛了他的思想，他的身体变得肮脏和世俗，他的思想也被侵蚀，他的大脑就快要变成一片废墟了。可不能这样啊。

吴亦凡的手摸向他的下身，吴世勋开始挣扎——小幅度的挣扎，不起作用。

“年纪小，经历少，容易发情是正常的。”

吴世勋拒绝听从吴亦凡口中说出的任何一个字。但他闭上眼，眼里的那片虚空中就突然冒出一个个黑底白字，年纪小，经历少，容易发情，是正常的。这些字中容易发情出现的次数最多，年纪小其次，经历少也有，正常出现的倒是很少。字体出现的时候声音也在不断的播放，一个停顿、一次喘息都不差，说每个字时吴亦凡动作的幅度、胸前的温度，在每一个字出现的时候，就能随着那个字再一次重现。

吴世勋哭了，他又哭了，他怎么什么事都能哭，他的眼泪真不值钱。

他哭主要是因为他觉得吴亦凡的声音好听。客观的说，吴亦凡说话的嗓音还是不错的，低沉，有磁性，咬字是南方人的咬字方式，显得文质彬彬，没有音色男性化。

但是吴世勋是决计不肯承认吴亦凡的一点好的。而他现在却觉得他的声音悦耳动听，让他兴奋，同时得到体贴的安慰，他觉得，他的思想也在背叛他了。

他的身体和思想，肉体和灵魂，都要挣开他朝着仇人飞去，做个被他人统治的小人。

他这时候想过死的问题，他想我还是死吧，身体和思维都不是我的了，这世上留我还有什么用呢，我还是死了好了。

又重新洗了一次澡。也没什么大不了的。

吴亦凡一边用热水冲刷着吴世勋的身体，一边把他揽在自己怀里，抚摸着他光滑的背脊，轻声安抚他，“不用不好意思，大家都是这么过来的。”

顺便说一句，吴世勋的身体瘦削且单薄，他的背摸上去也是感觉轻轻一压就能碰到骨骼，前后都是非常平的，除了高起的蝴蝶骨。他微微一动蝴蝶骨就在跟着耸动，摸在手上的触感像是软骨般富有弹性和生命力，仿佛他静止的时候也有细小的关节和筋脉在他皮肤底层跳跃。他的皮肤白且透明，散发着一层冷淡却不冷冽的荧光，肌肉走向不明显，皮肤只是附着在骨骼上，难以想象的少，似乎只把元素中少量的美留下，其他无关紧要的全部剔除了一样。他的骨架宽大却不恣意，在平凡与过度的悬崖中间有一条几乎连一个人都容不下的路，只有他能够安然在上面行走，其他的人要么万丈悬崖粉身碎骨，要么连那条路的方向都没摸到。云雾缭绕，安然冷清，这种景象凡人不能看到。

“被一个男人吗？”吴世勋不清楚介不介意男人，他只是在单纯的针对吴亦凡。

吴亦凡摸摸他的头，把他的头发也弄湿了，“嗯……这很常见，在同性恋中。”

吴世勋抬起头，“你是同性恋？”

说实话，这个问题很不礼貌，但是不礼貌的事吴亦凡对吴世勋基本上都做遍了。尽管这样，这对于青少年的成长却是很没有帮助的，吴亦凡希望这只是一次特例。

“嗯……”吴亦凡的眼神转向别处，“这个问题不能这么笼统的说……”

“那就具体的说。”

吴亦凡觉得今天的吴世勋很有意思，有点咄咄逼人，他其实不是很喜欢太暴躁或者凶悍的人，男孩子女孩子都是，但是因为新奇，这样的吴世勋不常见，所以尝试一次也不是不可以。

“具体的说……我应该是勋性恋。”

“什么……什么东西？”吴世勋没太听懂，里面又变回了那个思维口才哪方面都跟不上的小笨蛋。

“勋——”吴亦凡拉长声音，“为你而生的，勋性恋。”

吴世勋皱起眉头，他的身体有种向里蜷缩的趋势，他觉得极度的恶心，却又有种被追随的自豪感，当然，这种感受很微小，掺在极度的恶心里让他直打摆子。

“你以前喜欢的是男人还是女人？”

吴亦凡很高兴吴世勋和他讨论这种私人问题，他很乐意吴世勋好奇他，“没有。”

“没有？”

吴亦凡面带笑容，显得很欣喜，“没有，只有你。”

“怎么可能？”吴世勋不太想洗了，动了动肩膀。

“我的心，”吴亦凡张开双臂朝向吴世勋，“只有你。”他手上还拿着花洒，水流喷到吴世勋的屁股，吴世勋向旁边挪了挪。

吴世勋擦干身体躺上床，被吴亦凡抱在怀里，闭上眼睛。好像很安然自在，完全是一副温馨甜蜜的景象。

他不是没想过跑，但是与世隔绝的生活和反复的精神压迫让他疲惫不堪，但是他没有放弃，他总坚信自己是能逃出去的，他一直在努力。

“你明天上班吗？”

“你哪天看我上过班？”

吴亦凡的大部分时间都用来和吴世勋耗，但是他在金钱上似乎从来不紧张，就算钱不是问题，吴世勋也丝毫不觉得一个成年人天天和他待在一起有什么意义。有时，吴亦凡什么都不做的时候，就只是看着他，在一个只有两人的房间里，一人坐在床上或椅子上，一人蹲在角落里或是地上，吴世勋开始总怕吴亦凡又对他做什么，宛如惊弓之鸟，后来一方面是稍许有了经验，另一方面是体力大量消耗支撑不住，他很容易睡着。

“你为什么不上班？”

“陪你。”

“我不要你陪。”

吴亦凡开始给吴世勋唱催眠曲，虽然他从来没要求过。那是吴世勋没听过的曲子，似乎是用英文唱的，而且似乎每次唱的都不太一样。

吴世勋确实很快睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

吴世勋不知道吴亦凡什么时候醒的，他睁开眼睛的时候发现吴亦凡就坐在对面的地板上看着他，看样子有段时间了。

他刚醒的时候还以为自己在家里。啊，家，他快忘了自己以前的家是什么样子的，只是在梦里才能模糊的回忆到一些他向往的日子。被子是热的，像每一个他在自己的床上醒来的早晨一样，从他身上传出的温度温暖了被子，他毫无防备的埋在被子里吸了一大口气，他喜欢这种随意慵懒的时刻，但是被子里的味道不是他的。也许有，但是一般来说自己的味道自己是闻不到的，他觉得这种味道很熟悉但不太喜欢，倒不是说味道本身，只是在他潜意识里他很排斥，就像如果一个月只允许你不停的吃香蕉的话，之后你闻到香蕉味就不会觉得甜了。

他几乎立刻就清醒了，吴亦凡就走在对面，双眼直直盯着他，眼睛眨的频率很低，面无表情。

吴亦凡和吴世勋平时看人的姿势是不一样的。吴世勋个头不矮，站的很直，头总是抬着，比平视的位置要再高一点，看起来像是用下巴看人，有点骄矜的意思。他的下巴很漂亮，被看的人也乐意被他这样看。这样他的眼睛大多时候会向下看，显得漫不经心。吴亦凡却总是半弓着背，头微微低着，下巴向里收，抬起眼看人的时候迷人的双眼皮会盖住一部分，两道浓眉占据主导地位，就会显得非常有威慑力。

他现在就是这样。

吴世勋不知道该不该问候一声“早”，他出于某种礼貌和习惯要笑一下的时候又突然僵住，凭什么我要笑，他那么折磨我，我还要笑，我有病吗。

吴亦凡对他做什么，他不高兴，吴亦凡不对他做什么，他就等他做什么。

这种状态真让他惴惴不安，他每一秒都在提防。但是吴亦凡毫无动作，他慢慢放下心来也许吴亦凡也能疲倦，或者心情好一些，让他只是浑浑噩噩的过一天。

他扶着床边坐起来。他要下床，他当然要下床。

但是没有鞋，这是当然，他本来就没穿着鞋，连袜子都没有。

床的一边被铺满了碎玻璃，他赶忙到另一边，发现也是这样，床尾，也是。当然没有铺满这个房间，不然吴亦凡坐哪儿。只是这个范围都无法让他一步跃过。

他难以置信的慢慢抬起头，吴亦凡的眼睛里似乎有一些自豪和雀跃。

又是吴亦凡干的好事！他哪里找来的这些碎玻璃，而他怎么一点动静都听不到。

吴亦凡咬着下唇挑了下眉，像在邀功。

吴世勋脸上露出为难的神色，脸微微歪向一侧，像是在打着商量说，不要……

吴亦凡张开双臂，抿着嘴露出一个笑容。

吴世勋磨磨蹭蹭的不肯下床，他想要是他不下床会怎么样。

吴亦凡指指他的身后。

他只是看到有一条细细小小的棍状物立在他的床上，准确的说，是他的身后。

他跌跌撞撞的下了床向前跑，准确的扑进吴亦凡的怀里。脚底嵌进了不少玻璃。坦白说，这些玻璃可真够碎的。

吴亦凡笑眯眯的一手揽住他，一手向前探，那根白色的棍状物就慢慢爬上去缠在他的手指之间。

他撅了撅嘴，像在跟那条白蛇打招呼。他对吴世勋说：“很像你，不是吗？”

白蛇探到吴世勋的跟前，伸了伸信子。

吴世勋勉强看了一眼连忙又转过头去，他避无可避，无意间和吴亦凡贴得越来越紧，简直要钻入吴亦凡的身体里去。他没有办法减轻一丝内心的不适感，那条蛇的瞳孔一直在他的脑海里挥之不去。尽管白蛇的头是方形的，但依然无法让它看起来友善一点。

“世勋，有点礼貌，它被你吓到了。”吴亦凡的语气有点责备。

他移动他的手，白蛇离吴世勋更近了，吴世勋把身体拼命向里缩，和白蛇保持安全距离。白蛇也把身体交叠搭在吴亦凡的手上。

“看啊，你们多像啊。”吴亦凡带着笑意，仿佛很乐意见到这种局面，“如此相像的两个小东西，却都在躲避对方，真是奇妙。”

吴世勋和白蛇都面向两个相反的方向，背对着彼此，似乎都在微微颤抖，恒温动物和冷血动物，灵长类和爬行动物，只在漂亮和冰冷这一点上达到了一致，现在却奇异的产生了共鸣。万物的恩赐。

吴亦凡摸摸吴世勋的脸，“该起床了，你睡了好久。”

吴世勋拖着伤残的两只脚，重复碎片进入肉体的痛苦，吴亦凡含笑的声音从后面传来，“你应该用被子铺在地上，或者用床单裹住你自己的脚。”他的话语，和肆无忌惮的狂笑，是对他的嘲笑。

他走到门口，打开门，这时候的门没有锁。打开卧室的门就能看到大门。

“别想着跑。”

吴世勋舔舔嘴唇，觉得嘴里很苦。他蹒跚着脚步走了出去。

他倒在洗手间的流理台旁，生理上的疼痛刺激着他，让他所有的悲观思想和自怜自艾的思绪都在这一刻爆发了，他微睁着眼，瞳孔内无焦距，只是慢慢觉得视线里的事物的轮廓都变得模糊，他并没有意识到自己在流泪。他流的泪太多了，他体内的盐分在缺少，水分在流失，他再多流一些泪仿佛他娇嫩饱满的皮肤就要急速萎缩至枯萎了。

等他感到脸上一阵凉意的时候更觉得自己是天底下最悲剧的人物了，悲惨世界是应该为他而写的。

他脚底的伤痛一旦得到缓解，疼痛的知觉便更清晰，那种麻痒且折磨人的痛苦从脚底爬至小腿，像急速生长的藤蔓，伸出有力的手，从他无法分割的血肉之间，紧紧抓住他的身体。他甚至连膝盖都难以弯曲。

洗手间的瓷砖潮湿而冰冷，他却一步都不愿挪动，他任由眼泪在脸上流淌，任由他的小屁股被瓷砖冻成一块雨后的鹅卵石，仿佛世界就要毁灭了，任何改变都无法使他振奋，让他进行一些有利于自己的帮助。

他乐于看见自己的血染红地上的水和瓷砖，他一边因为难以忍受的疼痛落泪——尽管这也许不是全部原因但起码应该算大部分——一边希望自己的伤口再深一些，流的血再多一些，他开始想象自己躺在自己的血里，殷红的血将他包围，像在举行一场圣礼，在进行一次净化。将他原有的都还给他自己；污染他的，都通通消去。

就在这个时刻，从未有过更加强烈的愿望，他要逃出去。他哭出的叹息都是轻柔的，他太虚弱了，肉体尚未劳累，思想已成傀儡。他要出去，任何一个地方都比他现在所在的地方要接近天堂。不然就死吧，死是一种升华，他死后会重返纯真，重返他最眷恋的年代。

吴亦凡进来的时候看到的就是这幅景象。当然血没有那么多。

吴世勋是放弃自己，还是享受悲剧式的结尾，吴亦凡都不得不包容他这一种孩子气的行为。顺便补充，这只是他自己的想法。他有礼，讲究，优雅，有时过分自我，有时却太过温柔，他的性情随着时节天气交替，无人捉摸得透他下一步的行为，他应该被嫉妒厌恶，却实在有人对他着迷。

他抱着吴世勋回到卧室，让他放在床尾。他打了一盆水来，调好水温，把吴世勋的脚放进去，让这种无机物代替他侵入吴世勋的伤口，他如此计划着步骤，水要更加温柔，且无声无息，像在抚慰，像在倾诉，而这些功劳全部都被归在他身上。

他单膝跪在地上，把吴世勋的脚放在自己的腿上，用消过毒的细小的镊子把碎玻璃渣一个个挑出来，他的动作那样轻柔，吴世勋简直感觉不到镊子碰到自己。

从吴世勋的角度可以看到吴亦凡挺直的鼻梁和微抿的唇，吴亦凡的眼睛是向下看的，这样看含有一种难以言喻的妥协和柔情。他想到有一部小说的名字就叫似水柔情，他不知道为什么突然想起，也许是因为有水又有似是而非的……柔情吧。似水柔情空付尽，他的柔情付给谁呢，谁又将柔情付予他。

他需要爱的滋养，他要充盈的爱才能存活，没人爱他，他就成了一朵渐渐枯萎的水仙，孤立水中央，最后变成一颗枯草，融进黑黢黢的污泥中，成为喂养他人的肥料，等到有另一个比他漂亮、比他骄傲的少年，长成被众人追捧的对象。

吴亦凡说：“抱着我。”

吴世勋莫名看他，他重复道：“抱着我。”

他坐在吴世勋的旁边，吴世勋就把头放入他的颈窝，与他相触的额头非常的烫，这种温度像是穿过他的皮肤表层和头骨的覆盖，深入到他的大脑中、思想中，给予他感性的安慰。吴亦凡把手绕过他搭在他的肩上，他的眼眶就渐渐红了。

吴亦凡的温度和气味环绕着他，应该有一时刻，他是不再排斥的了。

吴世勋的脚被吴亦凡包的像一只熊掌，又被套上厚软的鞋。

他的精神消耗的突然又迅速，他躺上床很快就睡着了。等他醒来的时候应该已经不早了，其实他被关在这件屋子里，根本不知道是什么时候，窗户都被罩上了厚重的窗帘，密不透光。

卧室的门是半关的，只有从外面透出的一些光。光是黄色的暖光，造成一种不该有的错觉，他以为他会被珍爱，像一个幼小的婴儿。

他花了很长时间才从这种情绪中自拔。

他的脚踩在地上的时候触感很不真实，他以为只是包扎的太厚，但是他发现地上还铺上了一层地毯。他内心漾起一阵奇异的波动。

地毯很厚，很柔软，他蹲下身摸了摸地毯。也许是太厚的关系，他竟然会感觉到上面有温度。

他出去的时候吴亦凡听到动静，抬起头，笑着说：“你醒了？”装作是很惊喜的样子，像是完全在关怀他一样。

吴世勋禁不住开始困惑，也许这个人的内心到底是有一些好的品质的，他到底是有情感的，或者乃至于……如他所说，他是爱我的。

吴亦凡正好在摆盘，一桌的菜，迎接着吴世勋，他不由自主的坐下来，看着吴亦凡动作。

“等会儿，马上就可以吃了。”吴亦凡甚至还穿着围裙。

这是不应该的，这在吴世勋的脑海里，更加加深了一种认知，这就像在家一样。家是什么，家里有爱他的人，有他熟悉的味道和位置，有滋养他长到现在所需的养分。家是一个完整的生态系统，他是一朵鲜花，一个精灵，一个生存在乌托邦的幻象，他长成现在这样除了适者生存的原则外大概跟环境是有一些关系的。家也不是牢笼，他可以在阳光明媚的日子走出去，可以在大雨倾盆的深夜进来。家不仅仅是他一个人的容器，不是除了他，就是雾霾和污泥。

而他所在的从房顶到地基都是潮湿肮脏的，空气里的氧气全部被贪婪的静物吞食，鲜花被天空埋葬，白云沉入海底，他像一个瞎子，摸不着一条出路。

“我可以有选择吗？”这句话并不是他对吴亦凡说的，好吧，也许是的，但可供选择的并不是饭菜，吴亦凡却会错了意。这只是他一次不小心脱口而出的真心话。

吴亦凡从他看不到的地方拿出一个刚出生没长毛的小老鼠，拎着它的尾巴，走到一个玻璃箱前，看着他说：“可以哦。”

玻璃箱的一面壁上搭着一个白色的小东西，他只看到吴亦凡手上的肉色的老鼠被一口咬住拖了进去。

吴亦凡走到他面前，说：“吃饭好不好？”

他点点头，“好。”

他一直看着吴亦凡的手，他发现他没洗手就开始盛饭。

吴世勋没有提醒吴亦凡，介意的只有他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

吴世勋开始尝试着在这套房子里找寻通讯工具，他几乎没有看到吴亦凡和外面的世界有联系的证明。

用吴亦凡的话说，他基本上一直都在“陪”着吴世勋，所以吴世勋在他的眼皮底下行动需要非常的小心。

他一直在等待时机，也许是他的脚受伤的关系，这段时间吴亦凡并没有太过折磨他，只是让他和一条蛇睡觉，仅此而已。所以他有充裕的时间去分神考虑除了能好好做个人之外的事。

有一天吴亦凡的手机响了，他才知道吴亦凡是有手机的，那么很可能这里也是有座机的。他静静窥听吴亦凡的电话，几乎呼吸都停止了，怕任何声音干扰到他获取有效的信息。

看吴亦凡的反应，他似乎临时有事，不知道是工作的事——尽管吴亦凡说他自己不用上班但是鬼才信，他到底是需要工作的，不然钱哪儿来——还是朋友的事，他有没有朋友还是个问题，吴世勋很以为他根本就不是个人，怎么会有朋友，但是又知道他确实会有朋友的。不管是哪一种，或是都不是，反正吴亦凡是要出去，只需要这一点就足够了。

他们本来是要一起睡觉的，他卧在床上静静等着。

吴亦凡打完了电话，先是一阵寂静，没有任何声音，但是吴世勋知道他应该没有走。

他确实没有走，过了会儿，有脚步声渐渐由远及近，门把旋开的声音。吴世勋依然沉得住气，他相信他的判断，可能吴亦凡只是回来穿个衣服什么的。

吴亦凡走到床边，吴世勋感到床垫的下陷，吴亦凡凑到他耳边亲了亲他耳根与脸颊交接的部分，“有点事，要委屈你一下了。”

他这句话说得莫名其妙，他有点事要出去，为什么会委屈到吴世勋？哦，他是觉得他走了不能陪吴世勋吗，那正好，没人会希望他在这。

吴世勋心里还在鄙夷吴亦凡这种可笑的自作多情，却感觉到一只手被拽了过去，他睁开眼想看看手被拽到哪儿，就看到吴亦凡笼罩在他的上方，两只手在快速做着什么动作，他想起身，被子挡住了他的视线，他看不到自己的手。

吴亦凡轻轻碰了一下他的肩，他整个人又倒了回去。吴亦凡又到了另一边，把他的另一只手拉过去，他想动时，才发现自己的手被固定住了。他心中的那一点点侥幸慢慢被绝望淹没。

他初时是惊讶的，当然也挣扎了，但是如往常一样，都是无关紧要的细节，毕竟每次的结果都是一样的。

他被绑在了床上，当然没有绑的太紧，吴亦凡怕他缺氧。回来看到一具冰冷白皙的尸体躺在他的床上，身上留下的淤痕因为血液已经不再流动无法消除，脸上还保留着死前那种恐惧却又不甘心的表情，本来漂亮的五官都因为僵硬的肌肉和夸张的表情变成了一堆毫无特色的骨头，这种事虽然并不完全违背他的美学理念，但是他现在还不想使用这种权利。毕竟只能尝试一次，如果不成功或是效果不理想可就浪费了。

然后，吴亦凡从外面又进来，把手上的那一小白团放在床上，说：“你们做个伴吧。”

那本来团成一团的东西，到了床上立马舒展开身体，变成细长的一条，急速的钻入到被子底下，吴世勋急速抽动了一下，连惊叫都叫不出口，他太过恐惧，叫喊堵在嗓子里。

吴亦凡轻笑了一声，“真是调皮。”

“我出去一会儿，时间不会太长。”他的手在约莫吴世勋的下体处点了一下，“要是想上厕所的话，就忍一下吧。”

他拿上外套就走了出去。吴世勋听着一扇扇门由近及远关上的声音，从未像此时希望吴亦凡不要走。

白蛇从他的裤管爬进去，开始还带着小心的试探，等到进去了温暖的地方就开始肆无忌惮了。

天啊，他觉得自己快要死了，他动都不敢动，那个小东西，竟然在那里落了窝。

白蛇可能是觉得那里最暖和最柔软，开始不再四处游动，盘成一团不再动了。

那里承受着轻微的按压和重力，但是他一点都没有勃起。他要是勃起了他还是人吗。他想，也许吴亦凡会的。

他拼命迫使自己想象那只是一只冰冷的手，但是他越是这么想，他就越是在告诉自己，那可是一条蛇。他的思想和灵魂正遭受着巨大的苦难，他皱起鼻子却又立刻忍住抽泣，屏住呼吸，像是死了一样，哭泣这种小苦在他正经受着的大苦中也许已不再占有一席之地，所以他连哭泣也做不到。他必须小心翼翼，如履薄冰，集中所有的精神，把他的七魂六魄都紧紧缚在这一具躯体中，才能留住他的人性。

他盯着天花板长时间没有眨眼，黑暗的天花板上似乎都产生了模糊的人影。他想，让我见到耶稣吧，我正生活在水深火热之中，神啊，来拯救我。

托吴亦凡的福，他度过了一生中最难熬的一个小时。

等到吴亦凡回来的时候，吴世勋几乎已经听不到外界的声音了。他的神经太过紧绷，而且持续的时间太长，似乎濒临崩溃了。

吴亦凡解开绑着他的绳子，他依然维持着原来的姿势。因为绳子的长度受限，他的手臂上端本来是悬空的，现在失去了绳子的限制他的手却依然直愣愣的竖着，像一节嫁接的枝桠。

他睁大了眼盯着天花板，胸部几乎都没有起伏。等到吴亦凡碰到他，他才慢慢从弱到强的开始呼吸。他每次一口气都想要把肺部撑满似的，急速且用力，肋骨高高隆起，像是个虚弱的病人。

吴亦凡抓着他的手臂，爬上床，把他往自己怀里带，一面说：“抱着我。”

吴世勋的四肢本来就是大敞着的，侧了个身子很容易变成拥抱的姿势，他此时乍看上去就是个没有认知不会判断的痴呆模样，似乎会很容易听人摆布。

他两只手正好圈住吴亦凡的脖子，他的一只手循着摸到吴亦凡的脸，像是在辨识又像是在抚摸，会误认为是表现好感的行为。

吴亦凡把自己的脸去贴吴世勋的脸，只觉得凉冰冰滑溜溜，他用鼻子蹭他的脸，闻到皮肤表面的一种清淡温暖的味道，但这只是一种底味，很不值得引起注意，另一种是咸涩的味道。他用舌头舔过吴世勋的眼睛，本来吴世勋是睁着眼的，被他口中呵出的热气惊到眨了一下但没有完全的闭上眼，他从眼尾往前舔，等到眼周被他的热度刺激的像是又要流泪时才闭上眼，像是带着满满的无奈和默许，闭上了眼。

吴亦凡把自己的鼻梁去和吴世勋的鼻梁交叉相蹭，像两柄锋利的剑在交锋，又似乎太锋利，彼此都无法击败对方，也无法进入对方。明明想要好好的谈情说爱，但在他们这段奇特又怪异的关系中，情和爱恰恰又是最缺乏的物质。或许吧。也许吴亦凡根本不要谈情说爱呢，他只追随永不疲倦，为人性与艺术献身的话，便不辱使命了。

吴世勋手在他的脸上轻轻抚摸，那可能并不是抚摸，但严格来说是这么个动作，下一刻他却突然抬起手给了吴亦凡一巴掌。也许没有一巴掌那么严重那么标准，他是平整的抬起手，平整的落下去，整个手掌均匀受力，并不像一般人掌掴有技巧而一针见血，他更像是一个接受指令的机器人，只是一下重似一下，而且来的太过突然和迅猛，完全无法从之前亲昵的气氛中预料到，吴亦凡无论如何不能保持好脸色。

他抓住吴世勋的手交叉在胸前，吴世勋似乎想用脚踢他，但是动了动脚只是轻柔的触碰他的腿，并且整个身体拱起来，用手臂做支撑点想要远离他。

吴亦凡一手困住他的两只手，另一只手干脆把他整个身子揽住紧紧箍在怀里，他猛的挣扎了一下，像是一条濒死的鱼想在上岸之前再蹦一下，但是蹦的不够高，恰被困在网中央。但他的身体依然背离吴亦凡的方向，简单地说，他尽量不让下体碰到吴亦凡，或者，不让吴亦凡碰到他的下体。

吴亦凡伸手就要去摸他下身，被吴世勋死死抱住指尖，在唇齿间轻轻咬着，他想要用一种行为去阻止他，却又不敢使劲。他嗓子眼里冒出一声示弱的呜咽，随即便一直持续没有停止下来，渐渐真的有眼泪重又从他轻阖的眼中流出。

吴亦凡要把手抽出来，吴世勋拼尽最后一点气力拖着，他的眼泪落到吴亦凡的指间，他微弯了弯手指，有个想要握住的趋势。他放松了手指，突然又合起来准备从吴世勋的手中抽出来，他这次该是打定了主意，任由吴世勋的呜咽连续成音，轻轻抽泣着哭出声，吴世勋是拉不住的。

他一只手挣脱的时候吴世勋的嗓子眼里发出一种时而有声时而无声的呻吟，听起来以为是欢乐的事，随后而来的哭声才证明他的妥协和恐惧，他把头撇向一边并不去看。

吴亦凡一下把他裤子扒下来的时候，只看到一个白影向他袭来，他没有躲，那个白影顺着他的身体游走到床边，又急速爬了下去。

顺便说一句，吴世勋没有穿内裤。

吴亦凡松开手，吴世勋的裤子就搭在他的腰际，只是由于刚才的动作不如之前整齐，他半侧着身，露出平滑的腰和凸显的胯骨。吴亦凡把他抱在怀里，轻声说：“它就是调皮，觉得好玩，跟你一样，你不也是会觉得无聊吗。”

吴世勋用手推他，用脚踢他，就是不肯安然在他怀里，他支起半个身子又立马被吴亦凡拉了回去。吴亦凡像张质量极好的网，轻而易举就让碰到的猎物无法逃脱，他人的苦力在他看来只不过是游戏。

吴世勋气急，好容易找到一个空当脱开一只手，只想着怎样报复他，让他也感受到自己同等程度的痛苦，但是怎样都无法消他心头之恨，打不过，咬不动，他整个身子都被粘住，干脆一个耳光就扇了过去。这不是之前的拍打，这是实实在在具有技巧性的巴掌。

两个人的动作都停了，吴亦凡躺着，吴世勋半撑着上身，房间里没开灯，窗外月光被遮挡，只有门外未关的灯光。其实吴世勋都不知道窗外是月光星光还是阳光，他见不到外面的世界太久了，久到他觉得自己都不是人间的人了，比阴曹地府的鬼还不如，人群中更温暖还是吴亦凡的被窝更温暖，从草地上吹来的风是自由的还是从海上吹来的风是自由的，夜幕中追逐着月亮的云是要拥抱它还是要取代它，他都不知道，他时常觉得，活着还不如死了。

吴亦凡并没有表现出生气的样子，只是拉着他重新躺回去。吴世勋像是还未气消，愤愤不平，吴亦凡拉他的手一下，他就挥开他的手，吴亦凡碰一下他的腿，他就把腿换个位置，就是不能配合一丁点。

吴亦凡就着躺着的姿势朝着吴世勋大概是脸的方向来了一下，力度不大，但是很响，他的手很大，吴世勋的脸很嫩，相碰时的触感很美妙。

他硬是把吴世勋的手脚掰成舒服的姿势，抱着他，在他耳边诱哄道：“好了，你打我一下，我打你一下，这很公平，不能因为你打我而我又打了你生气。我们睡觉了，好吗？”

他一下下轻抚着吴世勋薄薄的背，用自己的脸颊去贴他的脸颊，额头贴他的额头，让他感受自己的温度。他也许是累了，没有再唱催眠曲。

吴世勋的脸朝着门的方向，看到灯光就在门外，照不进这个房间的三分之一，他却缩在黑暗的角落里。

他喃喃：“灯……”

吴亦凡接道：“没事，不关了，睡吧。”

别关。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

吴世勋睁开眼，是吴亦凡的脸。他又闭上眼。就不能让我休息一下吗。

吴亦凡戳戳他的身体，他张开眼，无声询问。

吴亦凡在脸上比了个笑脸，“你舔舔。”

舔什么？

吴世勋伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，刚醒口很干，味觉苏醒的比较缓慢。

“嗯？”他露出疑惑的神色。

吴亦凡问：“什么味道？”

“甜的。”吴世勋眉头更加聚拢。

吴亦凡点点头，含着笑指了指他说：“你是甜的。”

吴世勋不想理吴亦凡这种无聊的把戏，“我不甜。”

他爬起身，嘴上黏糊糊的，应该是被涂了蜜。

吴世勋喜欢吃甜，吴亦凡知道。

他在床上坐了会儿，和吴亦凡大眼瞪小眼，看他没事要做没话要说，就起身向洗手间走去。

吴亦凡掉过头，对他的后背说：“脚好点了吗？”

吴世勋停住，转过身，喉头动了动，说：“好多了。”

吴亦凡走前几步，蹲下把他的脚抬起来，手在脚底摸了摸。他的动作很轻柔，在脚底划过的动作像一条蛇，引起一阵难以克制的痒，吴世勋本能想缩回脚。

“药快用完了吧，我再帮你去配一点。”其实吴世勋的脚基本上已经好了，都不用缠着纱布了。

吴世勋半天才开口反应，“好。”

吴亦凡的手掌上有一道伤口，现在也已经只剩一条疤，不再用纱布遮挡。那是吴世勋脚伤的时候，他要去为他配药，但是不能带吴世勋出去，所以以医治自己伤口的名义拿到药。

吴亦凡推着吴世勋一起走出去，指了指餐桌，“早饭。”

吴世勋点点头，“嗯，我知道。”表示接受。

“不过你就坐在这边好了，不要坐那边。”

“嗯。”吴世勋根本不在意坐哪里，偏偏吴亦凡还特地跟他解释。

吴亦凡指指另一边的座椅，露出一个客气的笑。

吴世勋往前探着身子看过去，座椅上圈成一团的白蛇朝他吐了吐信子。

“哦。”他也笑笑，表示理解。但他笑得十分为难，肌肉走向毫不一致，应该很奇怪。

今天的吴亦凡似乎太过好心，几乎像是一个正常人。

他不动，吴世勋也不敢动，站在原地，维持同一个姿势。

难道是因为昨晚打了他？对于吴亦凡来说，比这恶劣的事迹可多多了。

日积月累，吴世勋渐渐觉得吴亦凡对他的好是恩赐，而对他不好是应该。

吴亦凡靠近他两步，不知道从哪里掏出个棒状物。

“张嘴。”

吴世勋看着他在扯包装纸，摇摇头。

吴亦凡把去除包装纸的棒棒糖举在手上，说：“我可剥开了，不吃就要扔掉了。”

吴世勋呆愣的看着笑容满面的吴亦凡，慢慢张开嘴。

吴亦凡一把把棒棒糖塞了进去，抵在吴世勋的上颚上。

“巧克力味的。”

吴世勋点点头。是巧克力味的。

吴亦凡什么也不做，就看着他吃，偶尔伸手撩撩他前额的发。

吴世勋却觉得嘴里越来越苦，他把棒棒糖拿出来，总是被糖压着的那块口腔皮肤有点干，味道特别的浓，拿走糖时才和口腔里的味道渐渐融为一体，他却觉得甜味越来越淡，巧克力的味道也尝不到，只剩一种无法形容的苦涩，在仔细品味的时候又被糖的味道盖过，只是当口腔里变得湿润时就铺天盖地的涌上来。

他看着面前吴亦凡的脸，观察他陌生又熟悉的眉眼，他脑海里的想法突然变得非常多，多到超过他小小的脑袋的最大负荷。他想，一个人，怎么可以这样呢，怎么可以这样，又那样呢……

真是没有道理，世界上的所有事物和现象不是都应该编成一部索引，可以去按部就班的查阅吗，我不理解的事情，它存在着有什么意义呢……

如果你不是吴亦凡，我会觉得你很好看。

他嘴一瘪，一大颗眼泪就直接从眼眶里跃出落到脸颊上，等到第二颗眼泪从眼里流出才在脸上冲刷出一条完整的痕迹。

吴亦凡把手等在他的下巴处，像在接他的泪，“怎么，不甜吗？”

他揽过吴世勋轻拍他的背，“不哭了好吗，我要去帮你配药，迟了医院中午要休息的。”

吴世勋立马从他怀里抬起头，忍住眼泪，眼眶周围一圈红晕。他的手上还拿着棒棒糖。

吴亦凡拨开沾在他脸颊上的发，“记得吃早饭。”

吴世勋小声应，“嗯。”简直是呜咽一般的声音，因为只是短暂的一声所以显得讨好意味十足。但他只是刚起来嗓子没开罢了。

吴亦凡走到门口，只是拿了自己的外套。

吴世勋出声，“不……”不绑起来吗？

吴亦凡恍然大悟，吴世勋全身一颤，悔极自己的多嘴，预料之中的恐惧接踵而来，他能感到自己的心跳慢慢加速快要跳出体内。

吴亦凡从厨房里出来，递给他一个刚洗完用干布擦净的小勺，勺子很精致，勺柄很长，勺面却很小，也很浅，似乎只是为了外貌好看、吃相优雅而设计的。

他把勺子塞到吴世勋的手里，关门之前说了声“很快回来”。

吴亦凡竟然走了，他竟然就这样出门了。

吴世勋手一松，勺子就掉在地上，他没去在意，他直觉往前面跑，跑了几步发现大门不在这个方向又换了方向跑。他在屋子里没有目的似的窜来窜去。渴望已久的愿望来的太突然太轻易，让他无法消化，几乎不知道怎样利用这个机会。他本来设想的只是一棵小小的青草，得到一整片森林便开始手足无措了。

停下来，他对自己说，停下来……

他一手扶着桌子，另一只手去摸额头，他这才发现手上还拿着棒棒糖。

冷静下来，吴亦凡才出去一会儿，我现在就走会被他发现的。

他余光瞥到一团白，白蛇在椅子上正看着他。不是白蛇想看着他，蛇的视力很差，基本上靠温度和动作来判断事物，这里有生命会移动的只有他一个，不盯他盯谁。况且它也不过只是一条无毒的小蛇而已，惧怕的应该是它才对。

对，它只是一条没有毒不会咬人的蛇而已……吴世勋一把掐住白蛇的七寸，单手拎着冲进厨房。白蛇七寸被掐，尾巴卷曲起来想缠住吴世勋抓它的手，却徒劳无益。

吴世勋向右边走走，又向左边走走，最后找到一台榨汁机。

他打开盖子，把棒棒糖用力扔进去，又举起手看手里的白蛇。

白蛇被迫张着嘴，嘴里没有一颗牙，上下颚像是没牙的老太太。它的皮肤闪耀着银光，鳞片排列整齐，全身上下一个颜色，几乎分不清腹背，确实漂亮。

吴世勋把白蛇一把丢进榨汁机里，没有摁开关，一转身跑开，像是急切想要远离的样子。

白蛇受了惊吓，昏头转向的爬出榨汁机，掉在地上，转眼不知道到哪里去了。

他打开大门，小心探出脑袋，楼道里没有一点声音，非常安静，这个世界像死了一样。有一束风拂过他的脸，他立马抬脚出去，门都没有关。他没有坐电梯，直接下楼，他也没有掩饰，脚步声很大，整个楼道，只有他一个人的脚步声，被无限制的放大，似乎远处还有和回声的重叠。

他出来的时候没忘了穿鞋。

他在道路上没命的跑着，他觉得两条腿像是要分离各自跑开一样。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

吴世勋没有可以依靠的人，但是他起码逃出来了。没有依靠的迷茫和重获自由相比，这一点缺点实在太微不足道。

他的自由被收去太久，以至于现在当它重新回到了他的手里，他一时却还不知道该怎样去使用它。

他抓住了这个机会，他必须得仅仅抓住。拥有过机会再失去它，比从未拥有过更令人绝望，所以他不停地跑。

他不知道能去哪里，他晕头转向地跑，腿像是断了一样歪歪倒倒地跑，比走快不了多少。他对路形不熟悉，一边跑一边寻找能够让他栖身的地方。

他的大脑一片空白，他从未想过逃跑，因为他从未有过逃跑的机会。当这种好事真的发生时，他根本无法作出下一步的计划。

极度的紧张和奔跑让他的膀胱沉重起来，他甚至想到跪倒在地，放松的膀胱可能会使他失禁。但是他必须支撑住自己的身体。不是为了不使他在公共场合下难堪地失禁，而是他必须得抓住每一分每一秒，向前狂奔。就算跑不动了，行动缓慢，他也要尽自己所能，不停地前进。后面随时会有人追上来。他的膀胱和脚底在对他进行控诉和抗议，但他别无选择。

还好他跑了没多久，就看到了派出所。此时对他来说，那个丑陋的蓝白标识却像是璀璨的教堂里虔诚的救赎。他拖着自己不受支配的腿进了大门，几乎在进去的一瞬间跪在冰凉的瓷砖地面上，他连走带爬地进去。

他今天还没有进食，水都没有来得及喝，什么也顾不上。机会出现的时机不算凑巧，但如果他还留恋那里的食物和环境，不如还是待在那里好了。机会来了就要把握住，就算当时他再窘迫，好歹给了他这个机会。

因为紧张，他更加没有力气，抖抖索索地爬到人前，派出所正在办事的人和公务员都被他吓了一跳。

他抬起头看到周围一圈人看着他，好多人，都是不认识的人，活生生的人，但是那一刻他觉得自己从未如此安全过，他感动得好想哭泣。他一边哭一边断断续续地咳嗽。但他只是不断喘着气，尽管他无比想要真正地哭，这时却一滴泪也流不出来。

等到有人反应过来，两个警察过来搀扶着他，几乎是架着他，让他坐在椅子上，给他用一次性纸杯倒了一杯水。水有些烫，但是他没有力气躲避，只隔了一层薄薄的纸杯，热水烫地他的手心几乎失去感觉，但他还是坐在原地，一动也不动。他已经顾不上这些细节，他太累了。

他告诉警察自己被人囚禁了，还给警察看了自己脚底的伤。伤口没有好透，由于刚才一阵激烈的奔跑，纱布里隐隐有血渗出来。

他说了两句就不知道还能再说什么，仿佛其他事情都不值一提一样。他仓皇地看着围在他周围的人，支支吾吾地再也说不出一句完整的话。

他太想告诉别人自己这段时间过得有多悲惨，他都不知道他到底被囚禁了多久，他甚至不能确定自己现在年纪多大。

他想起什么就捡起来说，一会儿说“他在房间里烧纸，给死人的纸钱”，一会儿说“他还养了一条蛇，它钻到我衣服里取暖。为什么它不钻到他的衣服里”，语无伦次。他又解释不清前后因果，别人根本听不明白他的话中包含了几个人。

有个警察拿了个坐垫，给他垫在脚下，让他不要穿鞋，不要闷着伤口。

还有个小警察怕他饿着，主动出去给他买饭。有个年长的警察，就是最初扶起他的人，让他先休息一会儿，等他吃过饭再询问其他的细节。

他这才开始消化自己的现状。他的脚下踩着柔软的坐垫，身上披着一件警察的制服，手上那杯水已经不是很烫。他小心将那杯水捧了起来，凑到嘴边吹了吹，小口喝了一口。还是有点烫，但是当无法抵挡的热度从嘴里传到胃里时，他意识到自己真的得救了，热泪顿时涌了上来。

但是他环视了下周围，不再有人盯着他，都在自然地处理自己手头的事。他感觉自己错过了流泪的时机，眨了眨眼，把眼泪吞了回去。

和小警察一起回来的还有吴亦凡，吴世勋没有想过还能再次见到他，而且这么快就见到他。

他惊慌地连忙站起来，像是忘记自己还有鞋可以穿，双脚像是烫到一样在原地踩来踩去，却不离开那块坐垫。之前他被告诉脚要垫在坐垫上，此时他就像是被困在这块坐垫上无法离开。他手里依然捧着那杯水，站起来不知道往哪里逃，却不放下那杯水。

那个小警察手里拿着一份吃食，没有直接给吴世勋，而是先是和年长一些的警察说了一些什么。

吴世勋听不到，但是那个小警察皱着眉头，站在警察后面的吴亦凡面带微笑地看着他们交谈，其间慢悠悠地侧过眼看了一眼吴世勋。

吴世勋像是被那一眼刺激到了，嘴里突然发出呜呜的叫声，在那块坐垫上四处乱转，不停地转身。他的脚下做出要逃跑的准备，但是他却不知道该往哪里逃。

年长的警察走了过来，问吴世勋，“你刚才说，”他拉长了尾音，显出和刚才很不一样的不友好的质问的语气和官腔，“那个囚禁你的人叫什么？”

吴世勋愣了一下，但是很快反应过来，像是狠狠抓住稍纵即逝的机会一样，急切地回答，“叫吴、叫吴亦凡！”

警察皱着眉再看了一眼手里的东西，又抬起头看了看吴世勋。警察的手挡住了他手里的东西，吴世勋看不到他拿着的是什么。

“你确定？”警察又再问了一遍。

吴世勋一个劲地点头，他已经赶不上说话。

警察叹了口气，把手里的东西递给站在他身后的吴亦凡。他没有跟吴世勋说话，而是对吴亦凡摆摆手，“走吧走吧。”

吴亦凡脸上的笑意更深，但依然是不过分的礼貌的笑。他对警察点了点头，肩膀微微下低，近似于并不正式地鞠躬。

吴世勋一脸茫然地问正要离开的小警察，“怎么了？怎么了？”

小警察抽出被吴世勋抓着的手臂，尽管脸上有些不耐烦的神色，但还是尽量克制住了脾气，“下次不要再说谎了。要不是看你年纪小，骗警察哪儿能这么容易放你走。”

“什么？我没，没有骗人……”吴世勋的手从小警察又硬又厚的警服上滑落。

因为他刚才听到警察似乎说了要让吴亦凡带他走，情急之下也不再管自己的脚，为了追上警察，离开了那块坐垫。他的脚踩在铺了瓷砖的地面上，天气不冷，但脚底还是感到很凉。他下意识地窝起脚底，牵扯到伤口，一阵刁钻的疼痛像是带了电的蛇一样从他的脚底一直窜上来，他的身体抖了抖，差点跪下来。

吴亦凡走到他身边，伸出一只手扶住他，语调轻柔地说：“回家吧。”

吴世勋从来都不承认吴亦凡住的地方是他的家。他不是自愿住在里面的，他是被迫的，那样的地方怎么能称之为他的家？吴亦凡理所当然的语气就像是他们早已对此习以为常。他抬起头看着面带微笑的吴亦凡，后背一阵冰冷，他不由自主打了个冷战。

他转头扑向之前帮过他的那些警察，大声呼喊着，“你们怎么能让他带我走呢？我不是跟你们说过了吗，他囚禁了我，还……还强奸我……”

说到“强奸”两个字的时候，他的喉头吞咽了下，这对他来说很不容易。但是那群人依旧是无动于衷的神色。

“我脚上的伤，脚上的伤！”他无法将语言组织好，只是将脚底抬起来给别人看，还差点因此跌倒。

有一位女警察看不下去，扶住了他摇摇欲坠的身体，面带难色地说：“你要是说谎的话，我们就无法相信你说的话里，到底有多少是真有多少是假。”

吴世勋茫然地盯着她，摇着头，说：“我没有说谎啊。”

她指了指吴亦凡，“你说他叫吴亦凡对不对？”

吴世勋点头。

“你连你爸的名字叫什么都不知道吗？”她松开了扶着吴世勋的手。吴世勋感觉到温暖的失去，心里一阵失落，手在空中虚抓了抓。

“我爸？”这下吴世勋更加一头雾水。

吴亦凡走到吴世勋背后，一只手揽住吴世勋的肩膀，对警察抱歉地笑，“对不起啊。孩子年纪小，叛逆心强，爱说谎，给你们添麻烦了。”

吴世勋抬起头看着身后的吴亦凡。他们离得太近，吴亦凡的个头比他高大许多，他几乎将下巴抬起了九十度，才能看到吴亦凡的脸。

吴亦凡低下头看着他，对他温和地笑了下，那个笑却因为过于精细而无比做作。他勾起嘴角，丝毫不露出牙齿和湿润的嘴唇内壁，眼睛也确实会弯曲一些，礼貌、得体，又不过于虚假。

但在吴世勋的眼里，他的这种笑容十分丑陋。吴世勋见过，他见过许多次。

年长的警察对他们摆了摆手，低下了头，好像失去了耐心，“快点带走吧。快走快走。”

吴世勋无助地看着那群警察，泫然欲泣，“他怎么会是我爸呢？”

但是那群人没有再回应他，之前给他去买饭的小警察手里依然抓着那份吃食，不知道他买的是什么。他应该是觉得吴世勋骗了自己，所以连带买的那份饭也不想要给吴世勋吧。

吴世勋奋力去抢吴亦凡手里的东西，但是吴亦凡手里什么也没有，估计是早就被他收起来了。

吴亦凡丝毫不介意吴世勋放肆的行为，只是摊开双臂，无奈地对着好奇的警察笑着，任由吴世勋在他身上翻找。

吴世勋在他的口袋里到处寻找。因为慌乱，或许也是因为没有进食而没有力气，他的手一直在颤抖。吴亦凡的口袋里还装了不少东西，大多都是常见的，钱包、打火机、手机之类的，被他翻找地掉落一地。还好手机被吴亦凡眼疾手快地接住，但是他也没有打断吴世勋的搜寻，也没有开口责怪他的急躁。

吴世勋找到了吴亦凡的钱包，急忙蹲下身把掉落在地上的钱包捡起来，手忙脚乱地打开钱包，在里面翻找起来。里面的东西太多，他干脆跪在地上找。各式各样的银行卡被他抽出散落在地上，还有硬币丁零当啷地掉在瓷砖上，发出尖锐的声音。他终于找到吴亦凡的身份证，翻到人像那面一看，姓名那一栏填的是李嘉恒。

他所有的动作都停了下来，脑海里只有一个念头，一个姓名，李嘉恒。他怎么会叫李嘉恒？他不是叫吴亦凡吗？

但是他只是愣了一会儿。就在吴亦凡拉着他向门口走的时候，他转过身向那些警察大喊，“只是我说错了名字，你们就让他带我走了吗？我脚上的伤呢？你们都看到了！”

那些警察面面相觑。

吴亦凡从吴世勋的后面抱住他，把他向外拖。

吴世勋拼命往地上坠，大声叫喊着，“我不走，我不走！你们不能让他把我带走！帮帮我！帮帮我啊！”

吴亦凡一把扛起吴世勋，旁边的警察帮他把散落在地上的钱包等物品收拾起来交给他，他道了谢，亲切地报以微笑。还有人把吴世勋之前脱下的鞋递给他，他单手拎着，也点头道谢。

吴世勋挣扎得很厉害，但是不知道是他怕自己摔下来，还是吴亦凡的手臂卡得太紧，他确实无法脱离，他还是被吴亦凡扛着带了出去。

他被吴亦凡扛在肩膀上时，也一直没有放弃呼救，“帮帮我，帮帮我，不要让他把我带走……”直到吴亦凡离开了派出所，身后再没有看着的人，他也依然在念叨着。但是声音越来越小，起不到原本呼救的作用，只是在自言自语。

吴亦凡轻轻笑了笑，吴世勋趴在他的肩背上，感觉到他的笑声带来的震动。那阵酥麻的震动对于吴亦凡来说是多么快乐，对他而言又是多么讽刺。他实在没有力气了。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

吴世勋晃了晃一条腿，大概是因为没什么力气，说话的声音并不大，“好放我下来了。”他本想踢吴亦凡一下，但是脚尖根本没有碰到吴亦凡的身体。

吴亦凡果断地说：“不行。”语气倒不严厉，像是在用同意的语气说出拒绝的回答。

“我都被你抓到了，跑不了了，你还担心什么。”吴世勋软下语气，跟他打着商量。

他年纪小，声音本就软糯，发音又不干脆，拖泥带水的，和旁人说话的方式比起来，听起来就更加带有撒娇的意味。尽管他一点也不想和吴亦凡牵扯上如此亲密的关系。撒娇是对亲近的人才会使用上的。只是在他们之间套上这种说法，都令他感到恶心。

吴亦凡扛着他的那一侧的手臂轻轻放在他的腰上，几乎都没有使上太多力气，但是吴世勋不敢再逃。

他想逃，但是他知道自己逃不了。机会生生从他眼前溜走，或是那个机会本来就只是假象，打开了一条透出光亮的安全的缝。等到他以牺牲后路的代价打开门，发现那只是一面会发光的墙。

他想要逃跑。他所需要逃跑的距离只是从吴亦凡的肩膀到地面的距离，吴亦凡也没有困住他，他还是有机会的。但是他却也明知自己已经失去了孤注一掷的勇气。他不知道吴亦凡会再想出什么样的点子对付他，他不知道失败的后果会如何，但现在仅仅只是被吴亦凡再次发现逃跑意图的想法，就足够令他害怕。

他怕吴亦凡发现他逃跑时，一瞬间的惊讶却了然的眼神。他怕吴亦凡对他笑着，说我们回家吧。他怕吴亦凡什么也不说，他怕回到那个黑洞洞的房子。他渴望光明，却害怕红彤彤的火光。吴亦凡令他恶心，又让他害怕。他怕得无法控制自己不害怕，他怕得发抖。

对逃跑的渴望，机会近在眼前的希望，和明知存在希望，自己却无法再将这种想法实践一次，对自己的懦弱的愤恨，使他的身体不由自主颤抖起来。

他被这些四面八方来临的互相支持、互相抵抗的想法挤压、压榨，几乎要让他这个清脆的外壳生生裂开。他张大了嘴，想要哭喊，却害怕被吴亦凡察觉，绝望地从喉咙里发出像是被疼痛折磨的低哼。

无法确定吴亦凡是否发觉吴世勋的异常。按道理说，他对于吴世勋的观察十分细致入微，也总是注意着吴世勋的一举一动，吴世勋如此清晰的声音应该能够传到他的耳朵里，况且吴世勋就趴在他耳边。但是他表现得像是自己没有察觉。

“你脚上的伤还没有好。还是说你想被我抱着？”

吴世勋没有正面回答吴亦凡的问题，又晃了晃其中的一条腿，“你骨头太硬了，硌得慌。”

吴亦凡沉默了一会儿，继续向前走了几步。他突然停了下来，弯下腰，但是仍然不让吴世勋落在地上。他先把吴世勋的鞋放在地上，然后把吴世勋的脚对准了鞋所在的位置，把他轻轻放了下来，让他的脚正好穿进鞋里。

吴世勋这下不再因为逃跑而激动，对疼痛的忍受度就随之变弱了许多，只是把脚后跟穿进鞋里的动作都十分费劲。因为他伤的是脚底，不能完全蹲下，那样要不得不弯曲脚底。所以他只能半蹲着，做出一种怪异的姿势。

吴亦凡几次伸出手扶住他，但都是一碰到就收回，好像介意对他的触碰。吴世勋觉得吴亦凡的举动很反常。吴亦凡像是等得不耐烦，眉头微微皱起，但是他没有开口催促吴世勋。

吴世勋看着来往的人群，突然想到，吴亦凡不是在介意其他人的眼光吧？

吴亦凡在他面前总是表现得游刃有余。既然他能对自己做出那些意想不到的事，他以为吴亦凡是不会在意别人的目光的。

此时这种新鲜的认知，让他甚至从没有逃跑成功被抓了现行的痛苦和失望中，暂时脱离了出来，他竟然觉得心情愉悦起来。吴亦凡困窘的表情和不自然的姿态，让他的动作都轻快起来。

返程的路上没有指望，吴世勋不再有信念能够支撑他忍耐住脚底的疼痛，每走一步都要比来时艰难得多。

吴亦凡跟随着他的步伐，不仅缩小自己每一步步伐的距离，而且走一步就停一下。手臂想要揽过吴世勋的身体，让他靠在自己身上，但只是虚环住吴世勋的腰背，没有真正接触到。手臂伸出去又放下来，反复很多次。

他看着吴世勋刻意为难自己的模样，皱着眉头，不知道是对吴世勋的行为感到不满，还是在替他担心，“能走吗？疼不疼？”

吴世勋摆摆手，尽管走得很慢，但没有停下脚步，“走吧。”他没有正面回答吴亦凡的问题，应该还是疼的。不然他会否定的，他不想故意让吴亦凡担心。

不是因为他为吴亦凡着想才这么做，他是讨厌吴亦凡误会他的意思，反而自以为是地做出不必要的举动。那些以为是为他着想做出的体贴的“善举”，让他疑惑，更让他恶心。

吴世勋用手背拍了拍吴亦凡的身体，神态自若地说：“你跟他们是怎么说的？他们为什么说你是我爸？”

他随意问起的模样，就像在讨论一件他们俩人都认同的事情，他在询问吴亦凡更加详细的经过。从他那毫不在意的姿态来看，吴亦凡的回答对他来说似乎也并没有多重要。仿佛只是他们在一起走路，甚至不是为了把吴世勋抓回去，像是两个人早已习以为常地一起散步，在散步的途中为了消除沉默的无聊，才无所谓地找些话题来聊。

吴亦凡故作姿态地抬起眼皮想了一会儿，像是在为自己装出来的回忆刻意空出一段时间。他为了让自己的做作更加真实，还仔细计算了那段思考时间所需的长度，他在心里默念着时间差不多了，才面露笑容，把它当作一件喜事来说：“我说我和你妈离婚离得早，我和你很多年不见。你跟我生气，又正值叛逆期，喜欢说谎，到处跟别人说我虐待你，可能还会说我强奸你。”

他说到这里的时候，向侧面垂下头，斜眼看了一眼吴世勋，脸上的笑意更深。从远处看会以为他是在讨好吴世勋，或是在给他赔罪。

他的那种客气含蓄的姿态，实在做得恰到好处，让看着的人也觉得心平气和。以至于无论在谈论什么话题，都容易被他的那副姿态和态度所感染，认为那些不讲理的部分都不值一提。

但吴世勋对他称得上是礼貌甚至怪异的态度，并不是受了他的欺骗的产物。吴世勋已经习惯了他的虐待，对于吴世勋来说，吴亦凡故作周到甚至体贴的态度，轻易摆在脸上的微笑，轻声的低语，都是对他的虐待。蚕食着他的精神，丝丝缕缕地侵入他的肉体，用柔和的外表尖锐地钻入脑髓。这种虐待比肉体的虐待更加令他难以忍受。刁钻地装饰自己，形成如此狡猾的伤害方式，该说他不拘一格，还是假仁假义。

当然吴亦凡这么做的原因不是给自己留后路，他喜欢这么对待吴世勋的原因，是他享受这个过程本身。

起初吴世勋还会惊慌，颤颤巍巍地抖动弱小的身体。那个样子固然可爱，看得多了也未免觉得乏味。后来吴世勋被吓怕了，像是被吓到反应不过来，崩溃地到处乱窜，像是不受控制的动物，打碎了好多东西，十分吵闹。这让吴亦凡有些头疼。

有趣的地方还是有的，否则吴亦凡也不会费劲把他留在自己身边。要说他会被告？他才不在乎。起码那种事情还没有发生，等到发生了再在乎也不迟。

吴亦凡就是喜欢用自己体面的外表、礼貌的态度，作为必不可缺的装饰品，或者说是载体，却使用残酷的伤害方式作为核心和真相，两者缺一不可。

他享受自己微笑着看待受害者扭曲的面容，对受害者进行柔声地劝慰，或者是询问，让惊慌失措的受害者给自己无足轻重的答案。

他所需要的是这样一个互相冲突却又彼此交融的形式，来修饰他所做的行为的原因。尽管有时他也会感到无聊，但他的行动却又总是轻柔缓慢的，就会让他觉得无可也无不可，也没有放弃的必要原因。这就能够让他暂时性地安稳下来，让他沉浸在只存在着自己的平静里，那种滋味既孤独又美丽。

久而久之，他感觉自己好像真的不会凶暴起来了。他总是那样温柔、体面，说话轻声细语，慢慢悠悠，行为举止犹如巨人一般刻意缓慢。比起他狂躁的受害者，他才更加脆弱吧。

他只看了吴世勋一眼，接着身体又转到原本正常走路的姿势，继续说道：“是不是和你说的一模一样？我很了解你吧。”他尾音的音调微微上扬，声音里带着得体的笑意，语气骄傲得像是在邀功一样。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

吴世勋不知道是为了保持平衡，还是没有目的做出的动作，他的手臂前后大力摇摆着，显出一副天真烂漫的姿态，明明脚下的步伐还一瘸一拐的。

他说这话的时候，眼睛睁得大大的，比平时要圆。那份纯粹的不含任何杂质的好奇，摆在他的脸上，使他看起来失去了原本就不足够的年龄，随之也失去了他所呈现的年龄所不常拥有的智商。

他脸上过分的求知欲引起的反作用的无知，和他身体上酷似缺陷的崎岖的步伐，精神上的缺乏和肉体上的缺陷使他看上去像是个可爱的残疾人。真正字面意义上的“可爱”，长相可爱，行为可爱。旁人见了都会毫无异议地肯定他的可爱，而不只是因为先入为主将目光牵动在他身上，才由熟悉引申出的虚假的可爱。

“啊，”吴亦凡和刚才一样，像是说话也要把握住准确的节奏。他装模作样地停顿了一下，接着了然地应了一声，表示自己为了回答吴世勋的话，而去用心回忆刚才发生的事。他平静地吸了一口气，接着说，“我沿着这条路走过来，我也不知道你会去哪里。我想去派出所报案，往这里走的时候正好看到一个小警察。我碰碰运气，问了一下。”

他像是想起什么，噗嗤一声笑了出来。是那种回忆起甜蜜的事时，进入皮肉深处和渗透眼睛的笑，整个人像是被榨出汁的成熟的水果，甜腻的气味浓郁到让人讨厌。

他甚至无法及时收拢笑容，笑意像是失去系带的丝绸睡衣，倔强地无法合拢，就那样敞开在吴世勋的眼前。吴亦凡就是带着这样泛滥的笑意，将脸转向吴世勋，补充道：“我也不知道你要走哪条路。不过我猜测你不会走小路，你会往人多的地方走。我猜对了。”

吴世勋惊讶地愣住了。他的嘴长得本就小，这时候张成一个小小的横放的椭圆形，配上他此时由于惊讶，而忘记眨动的比平时稍圆的眼睛，真想让人在大力抚摸他头发的时候，再使他受到带有重量的切切实实的惊吓。就像一块巨大的金属掉落在他的面前，带有刺激性的气味一样的惊吓。要让他的汗水在一瞬间被挤出体外，像是冬日凝结的水蒸气一样，让他在激烈的冷热中交替，在反复的锻炼中失去韧性。

只是惊吓还不够，他那张柔弱的脸还被浪费着。他的头颅的形状长得其实很匀称，不像是绵延的山岳一样四下起伏，像是一块浸在溪底，被水刮去多余曲线的鹅卵石。这种简单且轻微的弧线更加容易被接受，容易被掌握。尽管和其他大多数人都不同，也缺少传统意义中聪明的头颅外观，但是这份简洁的线条和形状未免不是自然中有意生成的美貌，吴亦凡就很欣赏这份易于看入眼里的优雅。

正因为他的头颅十分类似光滑的鹅卵石，却具有不同于鹅卵石的柔弱的长相，还有他白皙又柔软的皮肤相配。又由于年纪小，皮肤活着的年限较少，拥有更小被损害的可能，那张白色的皮肤具有一种透彻的透明感，因此让他的外表显现出一种几乎要将他钙化的脆弱。

同时拥有这些特点，因此让他仿佛具有了像是蛋壳一样一击即碎的特质，这就诱导着别人想要敲碎他这个小小的、扁平的、光滑的头颅。他被敲开的时候，会发出清脆的声音，只会扬起些微白色的粉尘，不会有像是证明他拥有光芒的亮片迸溅出来。他被击破的时候，会像一个普通的石膏像，空洞洞的内在会证明他和被大量生产出来，在人群里游动的普通人一样，也都是普通人。他略微称得上是吸引人的外表，只是画上去的一幅短暂的画。

吴亦凡把手掌竖起来在他的额头轻轻敲击了下，模拟着只有自己知道，吴世勋根本不可能知道的事情。不知道是被想象取悦，还是被吴世勋的表情打动，他脸上原本还依然存在的笑意还未完全褪去，便又开心地让新鲜的笑浮现了上来。

“哦，是吗。”吴世勋没有起伏的语气表明他的话不是疑问，吴亦凡也毫不在意。吴世勋低下了头，似乎将注意力投注在走路上面。走路花去了他很多精力。

“是啊。那个小警察很热心呢。我一问有没有一个十几岁的男孩来报案，他就什么都说了，都不用我仔细问。”

“你怎么问十几岁，范围那么大。”

“你个子高，但是你的脸又长得小，我说十几岁也不算错。”吴亦凡耸了耸肩。

“唉。”吴世勋感叹似的叹了口气。

“累了吗？”吴亦凡要来搀扶他，吴世勋轻轻隔开了他。当然，吴世勋的动作并不坚决，如果吴亦凡坚持要扶着他，他是不可能拒绝的。但是吴亦凡在外面似乎确实比较介意旁人的眼光，吴世勋因为这个发现被再次验证而感到窃喜。他或许无法从中得到多少好处，但只是发现吴亦凡的软肋，也能让他心情愉悦。

吴世勋摇摇头，“不累。”

吴世勋屈起手肘，轻轻戳了吴亦凡的身体一下，叫他，“哎，你的名字叫李嘉恒？”

吴亦凡没有直接回答，神秘地哼笑了一下，“想知道？”

吴世勋像是发出了一声“嗯”。但是不知道是声音太小，还是根本没有说，吴亦凡几乎以为那是自己的错觉。

“下次告诉你。”

吴世勋也并不悲伤，面上有些失望的神情，却又无奈地笑了出来。他皱着眉头，嘴角弯了起来，“什么嘛。”像是撒娇一样。十几岁的孩子，干净，清爽，做什么男女不分的表情都毫不突兀。

“你多大了？你说你是我爸，他们怎么信的？”吴世勋拿到吴亦凡的身份证时，当时因为极度的冲击而没有关注其他信息，只看到了姓名，其他任何信息都没有看到。那是多好的一个机会，就像他以为自己可以逃跑一样。多么好的机会生生从他手里溜走。但就算他知道吴亦凡的姓名、年龄、籍贯，又有什么用？他要做到哪一步才能用得上？

“你猜猜我多大？”

“也大不到哪里去吧。反正不可能做我爸。”

“对付你绰绰有余了。”吴亦凡对着他笑嘻嘻地说出一句上文不接下文的话。

吴世勋低着头轻轻笑了一下，“他们竟然就这样让你把我带走了。”

吴亦凡的表情也变得疑惑起来，“那就不知道了。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

天气热了起来，吴亦凡担心吴世勋的脚底总被捂着，容易流脓，所以平常只是给他裹上一层薄薄的纱布，不允许他走路。反正活动的地方只有家里这么大，他就算要去哪里，也都是由吴亦凡抱着。不过吴世勋在家里一般也没什么地方可去，以前吴亦凡也不见得会让他随意走动。除了吃饭和上厕所，吴世勋没有必要用上脚。

这天天气好，吴亦凡打开窗户，让吴世勋见到久违的阳光，蔚蓝的天空和白云亮得刺眼，吴世勋眯起眼睛去看也止不住眼泪直流。他不断眨着眼睛，短暂地看了几眼，只是认识到那种让人心旷神怡的蓝色，就好像也能让自己融入到那片蔚蓝的心情中去，仿佛也就得到了满足。

他的眼睛受不了那样直接的刺激，终于将头转向室内。刚才看到的室外的景色，在闭起眼睛的视野里变成失去轮廓的白色。当他再睁开眼时，室内的事物几乎都难以辨认，一片不可辨识的暗淡。不过也正是这片暗色让他的视觉终于得到了放松，停止了流泪，真疼。

他坐在床尾，两条小腿悬在半空，轻快地晃荡，像是很自在的样子。

吴亦凡的声音从他的对面传来，他睁开眼睛才慢慢看清吴亦凡的脸和身体。

“伤口还疼吗？”吴亦凡看到吴世勋揉着眼睛擦拭泪眼的模样，表现出的关切真是真挚。

吴世勋抬头看了吴亦凡一眼，等到看清之后又低下头继续揉着眼睛。他摇了摇头。

养了一段时间，伤口好得差不多了。再说吴亦凡每天都不让他走动，他的这双脚也用不到，伤口当然好得快。

吴亦凡当初为了给他配药，模仿他的伤在自己的手掌上划出的伤口，比他的伤好得还要快。结的痂都已经脱落，只剩下一道比肤色稍微深一些的印痕，看上去还挺好看的。

吴亦凡坐在吴世勋对面的椅子上，他向后靠在椅背上，双臂稍微张开，脸朝向窗外，像是炫耀天气是自己的所作所为一样，“凉快吧，风吹在身上很舒服。”

虽然天气热，太阳又大，但是他们所处的楼层较高，打开窗，风呼呼地灌进来。而且不是用力地打在身上，不过一直会有风吹进来。能够看到窗外晴朗的景色，又能吹到柔和凉爽的风，好像什么都不做，只是处在这样的环境里，都能很快乐。

吴世勋慢吞吞地“嗯”了一声。他没有看着窗外，他已经感受到风吹在身上的舒适和惬意，他是赞同吴亦凡的。只是他对于吴亦凡那像是在吹嘘自己功劳的语气，感到不太自在。但他不会去和吴亦凡辩解。

大概是天气太好，身体感到舒适，灿烂的阳光又对心情有着无法抵抗的影响力，吴亦凡突然格外高兴。他伸了个不完全的懒腰，将一只手放在吴世勋的膝盖上，说：“等你脚好了，我就放你走吧。”

吴世勋顾不上自己依然疼痛和被泪水模糊的看不清眼前事物的眼睛，猛地抬起头，睁大了双眼盯着吴亦凡。

他的眼睛睁得那样突然，没有擦干净的泪水毫无防备，凝结在他的睫毛上。他动也不动，那滴像低垂在叶尖的露水一样的泪水就沉重地落了下来。落下的时候压低了他的睫毛，他像是只眨了一下左眼。

“放我走？”

“是啊。你不想？”吴亦凡的表情依然维持着愉悦的状态。他喝了一口茶，慢条斯理地回答。

想，想。吴世勋心里的答案像是一个个深刻的印章沉重有力地敲击在他的心上，但是他不敢说。他怕自己表现得太想离开，让吴亦凡感到不快，兴起反悔的念头。

吴亦凡那张好整以暇的笑脸好像随时都会对他说出“我只是开玩笑的”，或是“你不会真的相信了吧”这样的话。他小心翼翼地接受着吴亦凡的提议，好像自己的动作和反应愈加轻柔，这个提议就能够落实得更加准确实在。

他没有问原因，没有摇头，没有点头，他尽可能减小自己的动作幅度，不被吴亦凡察觉，好让吴亦凡的心情保持稳定。这样他的那个难以企及的愿望就能够保持得久一点，仿佛他现实中的动作会打碎那个存在在没有具体形态的精神世界中的，飘忽不定的梦。

吴亦凡歪着头跟随吴世勋低下的脸调整自己的姿态，好让自己看到吴世勋的表情，“不开心吗？”

吴世勋抬起头腼腆地对他笑了一下。他用上排牙齿轻咬着下嘴唇，上嘴唇又盖住了上排牙齿，两边嘴角轻轻地勾动一下，就以他为中心发散出一幅完整的画面。

像是坐在沐浴着阳光的青草地上，他穿着白色的衬衣，没有长成的骨架被包裹在宽松的白衬衣里，看不出具体的形状。两边袖子卷到手肘。他的头发能落下一些细碎的刘海，但是没有长到盖住眼睛，整条细嫩的脖颈都露了出来，黑白分明。阳光洒进一些在他的眼睛里，让他无法完全睁开眼，所以分不清他是为了躲避刺眼的太阳，还是真的出于真心，只是嘴角轻巧地勾起来，那双眯着的眼睛就满是恬淡的笑意。就像是这样一幅场景。

可惜的是，他现在无法坐在太阳底下，他只是看着阳光照射到的物体，都被刺激得眼泪直流，脆弱得叫人心疼。吴亦凡甚至觉得，自己给他庇护以便躲避阳光的这栋房子，是对他的保护。

他的心里突然温柔起来，出自真心地想要将这个孩子搂入怀中。

他觉得吴世勋可爱得让他快乐起来。他没有性欲，也没有施暴的欲望，他甚至不想嘲笑他。他知道就算他说出来，吴世勋也不会信，但是他只是突如其来地感受到了久违的快乐。不同于性欲中直接的肉体排解，也不是他虐待吴世勋时令他激动得颤抖的畸形的兴奋，就只是一种对于旁人或许简单，但对于他却始终无味的快乐。

现在他像是终于找到了缺失的味蕾，体会到了那种微不足道的平静的喜悦。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

尽管吴世勋依然扎扎实实地养伤，但他等到结痂之后，每天都会趁吴亦凡看不到的时候，悄悄地扒下那些才长好的痂。但他又担心会将伤口撕破，只能试探性地在边缘撕扯。如果不疼的话就继续把痂扒下来，如果感到疼痛，那就停止沿着那个方向的撕扯，转换阵地到其他位置。

他时时刻刻都在幻想着那些伤口的长势，是怎样在他的脑海里像是流水线上勤劳的工人一样，吵闹着缝合他的伤口，叽叽喳喳地安抚他，“就快好了，快长好了”。

他日思夜想着，除了呼吸，脑海里就只有这件事，似乎他勤劳的思想活动也能为他的伤口献上一份力。

他想得连饥饿和疲劳都感受不到，像是幻想里伤口的长势就是他依靠的食物。他望着虚空里他看不见的浮游物，嘴边露出精神的笑意。尽管只是微微显露，却能看出来他兴致勃勃的生气，那副全神贯注的表情像是垂涎想象中肤浅的食物。

吴亦凡怎么会想到，他以为吴世勋平凡的头脑里实际装着的是他勃发的野心呢？

吴世勋经常在吴亦凡不在的时候盯着自己的脚底看。他对于伤口痊愈的渴望太过强烈，以至于他将那股渴望几乎误以为是对于他的伤脚的食欲。他总是看着他脚底杂乱的伤口，看得久了，就分不清自己渴望的到底是什么。是对于自由的向往，而自由的前提是伤口的痊愈，伤口的痊愈需要痂的脱落。

因此，他有时会想要啃噬脚底的伤疤，或是干脆将整只脚吃进嘴里，把伤口全都吃掉，就算只留下骨头也没有关心。总算是解决了伤口的问题，皮肉没有了，伤口的难题也就随之消失。那就太好了，他终于能自由了。

他抱着他的那双伤脚，想要让脚贴着自己的脸，他的身体便尽可能蜷缩起来。靠得近一点，再近一点。他让那双脚靠近自己能看到事物的器官，靠近自己受伤很少的脸，这种行为就好像也能让他的伤脚受到那些器官的感染，随之加快痊愈的速度。那些粗硬的痂摩挲着他柔嫩的脸，那种触感让他着迷。

当他脚底的痂完全褪去时——一部分是被他撕去的，否则不会这么快自然脱落——他还不敢在第一发现的时间告诉吴亦凡。他怕吴亦凡会以为他太想离开。他不知道吴亦凡说的那句话有多坚硬，能够阻挡住吴亦凡多大的心理波动，但是他唯一能指望的只有这一次机会。吴亦凡是不会跟他讲道理的，他不能用常规的思想去衡量吴亦凡的行为。

但是他不再缠着纱布。脚背光洁得让人想象不到满是暗色的疤痕的脚底。

吴亦凡终于注意到了这一点。他蹲在吴世勋的面前，捧起吴世勋的脚，手掌触碰到吴世勋的脚底。

吴世勋坐在床上，这时能在近距离中清晰地看到吴亦凡的头顶。那一头繁密蓬松的头发，又黑又密，吴世勋的心里突然感到一阵无法排遣的难过。

吴亦凡就蹲在他的眼前，他突然意识到，他对于吴亦凡的了解，比他自己所以为的要深得多。或许他仍然不知道吴亦凡的身世来历，但是吴亦凡就在他面前，他熟悉吴亦凡外表中他自己或许都无法了解到的细节，那些离真实的人很远的标签似乎也都无关紧要了。

“伤好了？”吴亦凡的语气一如往常得平静。吴世勋摸不准他的心情，但起码和往常一样，暂时没有变得恶劣的趋势，算是好的征兆吧。

吴亦凡没有多说什么，放下了吴世勋的脚，让他的脚轻轻地触碰到床边的地毯。尽管天气暖和了起来，甚至有了炎热的趋势，但是吴世勋没有穿鞋，吴亦凡担心地板太凉，还是在床边铺了一圈秋冬用的地毯。

吴世勋平时也用不着走路，吴亦凡都坚持抱着他走来走去，但是为了以防万一。吴亦凡总是在这种地方操心得尤其多，体贴得细致入微。那种客气的态度和热心的劲头，甚至让别人不由自主地生出自己对不起他的错觉。

吴亦凡撑着自己的膝盖站起身，刚才还伏在吴世勋脚边的人，突然又比坐着的吴世勋高出许多。

吴世勋的视线跟着他快速地移动，用力地抬起头。

吴亦凡没有看着他，而像是看着吴世勋脚边的空地，“穿好衣服，我带你走。”他走到房间的门边时，突然又回过头，“哦，对了，记得穿袜子。”

吴世勋的脚受伤的这段时间，因为无法穿袜子，也没有需要，他都快要失去了这个习惯。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

吴亦凡牵着吴世勋的手，把他一路送到桥上，在桥中间停了下来。

他笑嘻嘻地对吴世勋说：“走吧。”

吴世勋没有想过这天会来得如此轻易。他惊讶又胆怯地抬头看着吴亦凡，眼神也不敢看得太放肆，只是用余光去瞄。

他也不敢问是不是真的让他走，说的话是不是真的算数，是不是真的不是再一次的精神虐待。

吴亦凡很喜欢那么玩，欺骗他，吓唬他，像是逗弄动物一样观察他的反应，为他外露的情绪而开怀大笑。吴亦凡好像对这种把戏乐此不疲。久而久之，在吴世勋每次失望之后，一种把它当作习惯的熟悉感，逐渐取代了讶异和恐惧的地位，对吴亦凡所做的事已经养成了能够容忍甚至是预料的习惯。

尽管依然无法抗拒对于希望的执着和对吴亦凡的恐惧，但那种被迫养成的习惯仿佛逐渐消磨了他对吴亦凡的责怪。到了后来，吴亦凡的把戏对他来说已经到了“又是这样啊”的程度，他一边在惊吓中寻回自己的精神，一边却也意识到这是吴亦凡惯常的做法。因为已经十分熟悉，甚至不会对他的好转有所期望，而根本不会去责怪他。

本质上是降低了对于吴亦凡的要求，但他也在逐渐被吴亦凡感染。像是被他圈养成功一样，熟悉吴亦凡的场所，习惯他对待自己的方式，心安理得地用吴亦凡的视角去安排自己的行为。

或许划分领地的原始行为是有道理的，要不然怎么说明明拥有眼睛不去用，却只是依靠嗅觉去辨识呢？眼睛的作用显而易见，正因如此才容易被欺骗，而气味是不会骗人的。由那人的食物、基因和身体里复杂的器官生成的气味，因为无法了解它被产生的全部细节，也就无法复制。就算有着香水这样狡猾的发明的捣乱，一个人的气味依旧是无法被改变的，就像是一种活着的证明。

他长期生活在吴亦凡的房子里，被吴亦凡的物品包围，尽管能够保持自身的独立，但很难说不被数量众多的环境所影响。但他可以庆幸的是，另一方面他也在影响着吴亦凡，这次吴亦凡要放他走就是最有力的证明。

这一刻，他甚至要感激起这个让他沦落至此的刽子手。这么说有些矛盾，是吴亦凡害他失去自由，也是吴亦凡成为他受伤的理由，同时也给出了伤好就放他走的承诺，吴亦凡围绕着吴世勋形成了一个自导自演的圆。但就是这样的人，吴世勋现在无法克制自己不去感激他。无论同时他有多厌恶他，但心中涌动着的金色的感激的水光，却真正是发自肺腑的。他也有不被吴亦凡强迫就能对他微笑的这一天。

事实上，吴世勋笑了，却比哭都难看。

他哭起来不难看。他从不大哭，抽泣都极少，一般都是无声地流泪。就算这样，他还是会拼命克制。他勉强使自己忍住嘴里发出的抽泣声，眼睛里却不断地掉落大颗沉重的泪滴。有时掉落得那么轻易，他一低头就直接砸下来，都不经过眼睑和脸颊。只有小孩子会这么哭，只有小孩子能够这么哭。

年纪一大，体内水分逐渐流失，泪水也不够了。再怎么想哭，流泪的时候总是曲曲折折，不够干脆，不够顺畅，像是刻意流给谁看的。不只是单纯因为可爱而可怜，而是因为苍凉才叫人同情。

这次的笑明明是出于真心的笑，却复杂得让他同时表达出许多情绪，像是挤在他唯一的一张脸上要一起出来。他就无法抉择，不知道该让哪种情绪表现出来才好。心里又害怕自己的某种情绪表达得不恰当，让吴亦凡不满意，触动了吴亦凡稳定的内心，打破自己出逃的希望，便更加小心翼翼。几方一着急，就手忙脚乱起来，造成了这种不知所谓的局面。

他笑得真难看，吴亦凡被逗笑了起来。

吴亦凡总是用同一种模式逗弄他，虐待他，他习惯了，吴亦凡差不多也该腻了。或许是这样，挑了一个好天气，吴亦凡要把他像风筝一样地放了。

但是他的手还被吴亦凡握在手里。他一开始没有反应，不敢有动作。但吴亦凡一直盯着他看，没有收回自己的话，也没有要改主意的迹象。吴世勋怕自己再等下去会遭到吴亦凡的厌烦，静悄悄又极其缓慢地将自己的手一根手指一根手指、一个指节一个指节地从吴亦凡的手心里抽出来。

他就差最后的小拇指和无名指的半个指节就能将手完全从吴亦凡的手里抽出。他等不及了，也因为太过接近自己离开的实现而忐忑不安，极度的紧张让他躲避着吴亦凡的眼神，看不到吴亦凡的表情就能够当作他没有任何不同意。他半转过身，准备将手抽出之后，就可以头也不回地离开。

他不知道自己能去哪里，他的家不属于这里，他身上没有任何证件和钱，但他现在只要有自由就好。只要这一样就足够，其他的他都可以舍弃。他会慢慢想办法，他甚至开始想象自己流浪在街头的日子。但只要没有吴亦凡，自己能够自由自在，肮脏的街头都变得开阔起来。如果他是干净、得体、安全的，有随时的食物和热水，但却作为吴亦凡的单向玩伴，那些具有诱惑力的生活条件又有什么意义？

吴亦凡突然抓紧吴世勋还未抽出的手指，往自己的方向拽了一下，松开手时趁着吴世勋靠过来的惯性，重新抓住了他的整只手。

吴世勋一路小心翼翼维持的平静和谨小慎微努力的辛苦，就这样在吴亦凡重新握住他的手时又回到了原点。仿佛他差的不是吴亦凡的决定，而是只是一个简单的从手里抽出的动作，只差剩下的几个握得并不紧的指节。可能只是具有欺骗性的诱捕的荧光，但只要有一刻被他当作是稍纵即逝的希望闪现出的一点光亮，他心中那份对于希望流失无法抓住的悔恨就令他难以自已。

他低着头，吴亦凡的一只手抓着他的手，另一只手虚拢在他的腰上。他像是被裹在吴亦凡的怀里，垂着头低眉顺目的样子就像是他在配合着吴亦凡的动作，使自己的举动和形象更加融入此时的场景。

他开口的时候声音有些颤抖，但是带着笑意，像是开玩笑似的询问。却又因为紧张的颤动，发出的声音没有一个音是干脆连续的，像是被剪得彻底的纸屑，“你……你不是说，要放我走的吗？”

“现在不想了。”吴亦凡丝毫没有犹豫就说出了回答。他的语气并不严肃，也不是平时的礼貌，而是像是孩子气的耍赖一般。大概是故意要显得稚气，发音有些闷在嗓子里，显得更加沉闷。

“怎么，怎么能这样呢？”吴世勋像是喘不过气似的一边笑着一边说。他不稳定的呼气声被他充当不真实的笑声，像是体弱的少年气喘吁吁地进行长跑测试时，规律又破碎的干净的喘气。

“不是说好了要放我走的吗……”他抬起头慌张又不甘地看着吴亦凡，但因为害怕自己的注视会让吴亦凡又产生想要迫害压制他的念头，最后的声音越来越小，疑问的语气都不敢加重。他低下了头，不甘的眼神拖泥带水地流连在吴亦凡的脸边，终于还是完全地垂下了目光。

吴亦凡不再像刚才一样，用那种故意装作稚气以便耍赖的语气和吴世勋说话，而是换上了接近于平日的语气。但不如往常那么客气，却十分平静。

尽管是让吴世勋失望的话，但那种耍赖的行为实在让吴世勋感到恶心。他空荡荡的胃辨认不出是饿还是空虚地突然反胃起来，连带着吴亦凡那种粉饰的语气，都令吴世勋比往常更加厌恶和愤怒。现在吴亦凡正常说话倒是让他心里感到舒适不少。说出的话是一样的话，结果也是一样的结果，吴亦凡原本就是喜欢装模作样的人，他什么样都是被他装出来的脸皮，但他模仿孩子那样讨巧的行为真是让吴世勋感到恶心至极。等到他换了种简单得多的方式来说，倒让吴世勋容易原谅了。

他说：“我后悔了。”

他没有说“我反悔了”，而只是说“我后悔了”，“后悔”这两个字用得可真妙。他说得貌似不经意，可是音量却又在中途快速地落了下去，像是叹息，就平白显得深情起来，好像他做的事是多具有牺牲性一样。

听到他这句话，吴世勋原本轻缓且不间断的呼吸突然急促起来，那是他在笑。他笑地不断耸着肩头，看不清脸，说是哭也可以，“不要这样吧……”

吴亦凡一只手抓着吴世勋的手垂在身侧，一只手移到吴世勋的背后，放在他的背脊中心，将他按向自己。

吴世勋被那股力量向前推动，尽管他的内心极力想要抵抗，但他也清楚地知道自己没有拒绝的资格和能力，这不过是又一次重复的游戏。终于他的脚尖无法再经受住身后的力量，趔趄着向前靠近吴亦凡的怀抱。

这算不上是一个拥抱，吴亦凡的四肢长，身体还没有碰到，手臂就能将吴世勋单薄的身体揽过。

吴亦凡平视着前方，轻声说：“要的，要的。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

吴世勋快速奔跑着，他一边跑一边向身后张望。这也拖慢了他的速度，但他无法控制自己不去注意身后的情况。

这是一条整齐的道路，两侧是比人高的绿植，像是一面结实的墙，倒不知道是怎么做到的。大概本身就是墙吧，只是被深绿色的植物覆盖看不到原本的样子，看起来像是一面被修剪得和墙一样整整齐齐的绿墙。其实挺漂亮的。

但是现在吴世勋没有时间去欣赏路边的景色。这条路很宽阔，一个人横冲直撞地奔跑绰绰有余，但不是一条笔直的路。我是说路的两边和墙的分界修剪得很整齐，但路不是能够一眼望到头的，它会突然冒出九十度的转弯或者分叉口，真是让人难办。

这是一座迷宫，吴亦凡能够带他出来的机会少得可怜，或许是家里的场地不足够如此畅快地游戏。

他跑得胆战心惊，也可能是快速的奔跑让他心跳加速，令他误以为自己紧张起来。他越激动，就不由自主跑得越快。

“啊！”他惊叫一声。

吴亦凡从他前面的转角突然冒了出来，就在他即将转弯的时候，将他抱了个满怀。

吴亦凡笑着说：“还跑不跑了？还跑不跑了”说是这么说，但他的语气中不含丝毫威胁。明明是奔跑中立即停下的时候，或许是因为他的嗓音本就低沉，他的声音依旧得体又符合礼仪。

吴世勋因为惯性而自然地仰起头，清爽的黑发向后落下。尽管他由于急速的奔跑而气喘吁吁，但仍旧用不稳定的喘气发出爽朗的笑声，就和今天晴朗的天气一样。蔚蓝的天空，洁白的云，他终于沐浴在真实的阳光下。

他摇了两下头。这种摇头的方式很符合他的年纪，清爽又干净，幅度不会过大而显得愚蠢，也不会过小而显得畏畏缩缩。他像是被瘙痒一般笑得开怀，“不跑了，再也不跑了。”

END


End file.
